Desperate Measures
by Gabby-kun
Summary: Akane is fed up with Ranma's criticism. Her feelings have been abused too many times and her tolerance is wearing thin. She is determined to change and show Ranma a side of her that never existed. But will she take it too far just to prove a point?
1. Never Compare Your fiancee To Another Gi

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Ranma 1/2...Never did...Never will...

**...**

**Desperate Measures**

**...**

**Chapter 1 - Never Compare Your Fiancee To Another Girl**

**...**

The shoji door slid open revealing a familiar red Chinese shirt. Ukyo smiled and sat aside the towel she used to wipe the counter. "Welcome to Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, Ranma Honey."

Ranma slid the door closed behind him and held his stomach. "Oh man, am I starving. Ya got anything good to eat?" He took his usual seating by the grill and smiled.

"Sure do. Just a sec, while I finish serving the other customers." The spatula girl turned her attention to the molding pool of dough, bubbling on the grill. She seized a spatula and testfully wedged it underneath the semi-cooked pancake. When satisfied with the results, she flicked her wrist, gracefully hoisting the okonomiyaki into the air. It accomplished two complete flips before slapping the grill with a sizzle.

A duo of applause came from two impressed male customers who obviously were freshly viewing her skill. They threw out compliments.

"So..." Ukyo turned to Ranma during her wait. "I'm sure you've been informed of the banquet at the Neko-Hanten."

Ranma blinked. "Banquet?"

She nodded. "It's being held next week. It's supposed to be like a special event to bring in more customers, I guess."

"Hmm," Ranma said in interest. "I havent heard anything about it."

Ukyo raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?...I would have thought that you had been the first to receive an invitation."

"Well...come to think of it, I haven't run into Shampoo in quite a while...But a banquet?..." He glanced up at the ceiling. "...And she invited YOU...that sounds a bit suspicious."

Ukyo shrugged. "I don't know. But it's supposed to be a formal event. We're allowed to bring one guest..." She patted the okonomiyaki with her spatula. A slight blush crept over her face as she avoided eye-contact with him. "I-I was wondering...If you decide to go...w-would you accompany me?"

There was a slight pause as Ukyo waited for a response. She kept her eyes glued to the grill.

"...Sure."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

Ranma shrugged. "Yeah, sure. I don't see why not."

Ukyo sighed and smiled.

The sound of the shoji door sliding open and shut suddenly drew her attention away from him. Her face dropped. Ranma immediately noticed this and turned to find the reason.

"Uh-oh," he said. He instantly wished he hadn't.

"So this is where you've been!"

"Hello, Akane," Ukyo said nonchalantly.

The rabid, blue-haired girl marched over to Ranma. She put her hands on her hips and scowled. "Why'd you run off? You're supposed to be helping me shop."

"Uh...I know, I-"

"This is the third time you've abandoned your responsibilities. You told Kasumi you'd help me buy the household supplies!"

"Yeah, I-"

"What do you call yourself doing anyway?"

Ranma glanced around the restaurant nervously as he noticed the eyes of customers who were now gawking at them. He opened his mouth to respond, but lost the opportunity.

"Forget it! I'll just go by myself. You're useless." She turned around and stormed toward the door. Ranma sighed. He turned to Ukyo. "I'll...come back later."

She nodded in interest. Many amused eyes followed him out of the restaurant.

...

"Geez, why'd ya gotta go embarrassing me like that?" Ranma asked as he shuffled to catch up with Akane.

She gaped. "Embarrass you? It's your fault! You shouldn't do things like run off to see Ukyo when you have responsibilties."

Ranma frowned. "When did you become my wife? You're not the boss o' me, okay? Besides...I was gonna do it. I just needed to stop and eat first." Akane glared at him. She turned her nose up. "Oh, okay. Since the food that my family prepares for you obviously isn't good enough...why don't you eat at Ucchan's from now on."

"Akane, that's not what I said. Why do you always hafta make a big deal outta nothin'. That's what I mean. You're so uncute."

Akane slowed to a halt. She clenched her fists and swung around. Just when she prepared to strike him, the pig-tailed boy hit the ground with a thud.

"Huh?" Akane looked up to see why.

"Aiyaa!" Ranma lay trapped under Shampoo's bike. "Shampoo look for Ranma while now."

Ranma groaned in irritability. He dragged himself from underneath. "...Why bother looking...when you can just run me over!"

Shampoo abandoned her bike and glomped onto him. Akane tensed and frowned. "Ranma come with Shampoo?"

He wiped away the dirty tire tracks from his head. "No thanks," he mumbled.

"Oh, but Shampoo practice too too delicious new meal for banquet next week. Is free if you come."

He paused and looked at her. "Really?"

Akane rolled her eyes."Oh, honestly...I swear Ranma, all you do is think of your stomach." She turned away. "Forget it! I'll just do the shopping alone."

She left the two standing there. "Hey! I didn't even agree to it yet...Wait up!" He removed Shampoo's arms from his torso and took off after Akane.

...

"You know...If I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous." He flashed a smirk that was all too smugly familiar to her.

"Jealous of what!"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Akane continued on trying to increase her pace so she wouldn't have to walk side by side with him. She scoffed. "...Like I'd get jealous over an idiot like you..."

Ranma felt a stab. His smirk faded and he stared at her. "Maybe you're mad because your cooking skills will never match Ukyo's or Shampoo's."

Akane jolted as a vein appeared at her forehead. "What!"

He lifted his arms and rested them behind his head. "Or maybe you get jealous when I pay the slightest attention to the CUTER fiancees."

She frowned at him with disbelief. How could he say that? "There's no way I'm jealous over you. And so what if I'm not that good a cook...And MAYBE...not as cute as Shampoo or Ukyo. What's your point?" she pouted.

Ranma chuckled. "You outta take some lessons from them...Especially if you plan to get married one day."

The pulsating vein at Akane's temple suddenly popped. Her mouth fell open. She halted.

'Huh?' Ranma peeked at her through the corners of his eyes. Her body had began to tremble violently. Little vapors of rage simmered from her. Her bangs drooped over her eyes, concealing them. "...Uh...Akane...?" He carefully leaned toward her.

She didn't respond.

"Hey..." he said leaning a bit further. Akane drew a slow, deep breath. She lifted her head, revealing frantic, demented eyes. Ranma inched back quickly in worry.

"JERK!"

CRACK.

He struck the ground, face first, shattering the cement of the sidewalk. Akane humphed and stormed away.

...

**Chapter 1 complete. ^ ^**

**This is an awesome idea I thought of a while back. So excited to have finally started it. This'll lead to some drastic situations for our couple.**

**Can you guess how?**

**Please leave your comments andopinions and I promise to update as soon as I'm able. Thanx.**


	2. Never Plot Revenge On Your Fiance

**Desperate Measures**

**...**

**Chapter 2- Never Plot Revenge On Your Fiance**

**...  
**

Akane slammed the door behind her and sighed. She had just returned home from shopping and was exasperated. Her fight with Ranma had disturbed her ever since she had left him behind. And to make matters worse, after she had struck him and stormed away, he didn't even follow her. She ended up doing all the shopping alone and she had no idea where Ranma was at that point.

She guided her jacket off and hung it on the back of her swivel chair, before taking a seat. Sighing again, she propped her elbow on the desk, then rested her cheek in her palm.

"...That idiot."

She glared at the repulsive idea of Ranma loitering around Shampoo or Ukyo again after their fight. The even more repulsive idea of what they might have been doing turned her stomach.

A few reveries came to mind.

_Ukyo stood behind a seated Ranma. He merrily gorged himself with home-cooking. Ukyo rubbed his shoulders pleasantly and smiled. "How's this, Honey?"_

_Ranma took a bite of his okonomiyaki. "Great...but uh...could you go a little lower?"_

_Ukyo obliged. She ran her hands down to his deltoids and began to work the muscles there. "...This better?"_

_"Oh yeah," he groaned._

_Ukyo continued as he requested. "...Aren't you so glad to have finally gotten rid of that meddling Akane?"_

_"Boy, am I." He took another bite. "Now I'm free from that tomboy's atrocious cooking." He swallowed. "This is great, Ucchan..."_

_"Glad you like it."_

_Ranma leaned back and rested his legs on top of the table. "Whew! I'm stuffed...You know...You're the best, you know that right?"_

_Ukyo blushed. "...R-Really?..."_

_"Uh-huh. I mean, you're nice, you're a great cook...not to mention..." He removed his legs from the table and turned around in his seat to look at her. "...You're really cute too."_

_Ukyo blushed even more. "...D-Don't say that!" She slapped the side of his head._

_"But I mean it. You're REALLY cute."_

_She bonked the top of his head. "Go on. Stop that!" She was a furious shade of pink._

_"No really. I'm so glad you're my fiancee...Well...the CUTE one anyway."_

_Ukyo stared at him with starry eyes. "...R-Ranma Honey..."_

_He returned her stare of affection. He began to slowly lean towards her._

_"...Ukyo..."_

"Ugh!" Akane shook her head to rid herself of the thought. But as soon as it left, it was replaced by more possibilities.

Another reverie came to mind.

_Ranma sat slurping a bowl of noodles. Seconds later, he finished and added the dish to the collection of empty bowls on the table. "More please."_

_Just then, Shampoo arrived carrying a tray of foods, cheerfully. "Here you go. Ranma eat up now."_

_Ranma goggled at the new addition to his meal. "Wow! Looks good."_

_Shampoo smiled sweetly. "Shampoo make special just for my Airen."_

_"Now that's the kind of woman I need." He dug into the foods frantically as if he couldn't determine which he wanted to try first._

_Shampoo watched him, amusingly. "You like?"_

_"It's great!" he said through a stuffed mouth._

_"So happy."_

_Ranma munched as a thought came to his head. "You know, Shampoo..." He reached for her arm and pulled her over next to him. "I couldn't imagine having any other woman as my fiancee."_

_The cat-girl lit up. "Aiyaa! You mean it?"_

_"Absolutely...I mean, you're strong...you're sexy...you're a great cook..."_

_She chimed at the compliments. "Ranma agree to marry Shampoo then?" she asked hopefully._

_Ranma cleared his mouth and looked at her sternly. "...Shampoo..."_

_She waited, expectantly._

_He suddenly smiled. "...I'd love to marry you."_

_"Aiyaa!" Shampoo joyfully glomped onto him. A horn suddenly sounded, and many previously arranged streams and balloons fell from the ceiling._

A look of horror came over Akane's face. The thought was sickening.

But then an even worse possibilty came to mind.

_"Ranma," Shampoo called. She approached the table with a large platter of chinese foods. "I make you lunch."_

_Ranma smiled. "Thanks."_

_"Oh, no you don't!" called a different voice. Ukyo stood in the doorway. She tossed one of her armed spatulas and it impacted Shampoo's tray, sending it to the floor. Both Ranma and Shampoo stared, shocked._

_"What you doing?" Shampoo shouted clenching her fists at her sides._

_"Ranma Honey can't eat your cooking..." She reached behind her back and pulled out an okonomiyaki. "...Because I made him lunch." The spatula girl tossed the pancake in Ranma's direction. He caught it with one hand and stared down at it. The shape of a heart was adorned on it with sauce._

_"Enjoy," she smiled._

_"That no fair!" Shampoo yelled at her._

_"Is so. You deliver your food to Ranma's house all the time. I should finally get the chance to feed my fiance."_

_"Ranma Shampoo's fiance! Not you!"_

_"Hey! He's just as much of MY fiance as he is of YOURS, Sugar."_

_The two girls squared off. Ukyo lifted her spatula threateningly and Shampoo took on a fighting stance. Ranma just stared at the two, mystified, still clutching the okonomiyaki in his hand._

_Suddenly, something bashed Ranma's hand, causing him to drop it. "Ow!" The object hit the floor and bounced. It was a baton._

_A familiar menacing laugh erupted, causing the three to turn towards the door. A fit, girl cloaked in black stood by the doorway. A flutter of black petals orbited her in an ordered pattern._

_"Kodachi the Black Rose," Ukyo frowned._

_"Oooh hohohohoho!" The girl came forward with a large parcel. "Ranma, Darling... Why waste your time with THESE petty females and their putrid rations when you can have my elegant cuisines." She sat the parcel on the table in front of him._

_"Who you call petty?" Shampoo asked glaring at the girl._

_"Yeah. And what do you mean by "putrid rations"?"_

_The three began to bicker. Ranma watched back and forth as they insulted, threatened each other, and claimed Ranma as their own. He suddenly stood up and waved his hands._

_"Hey, guys. Let's not fight, okay?...I have enough love for all of you."_

_The three girls stopped and stared at him._

_"...And as for the food...well..." He patted his stomach and smiled. "I have enough room for ALL of it."_

_They stared confused. "Really?..."_

_"Yeah."_

_The girls all looked at each other. "But..." Shampoo said. "Which one of us you marry?"_

_Ukyo crossed her arms and frowned. " Yeah, good question. Which one of us will be your wife, Ranma Honey?"_

_They stared at him expectantly._

_Ranma suddenly felt uneasy. "Um...uh..." He looked at all three girls. "...Geez...It's hard to choose. If I could take all of you, I would. Maybe we could work something out."_

_"Shampoo no think so. You choose now!"_

_"Yes, Darling...who will it be?"_

_"Make your choice, Ranma."_

_Ranma sighed in defeat. "Man, this going to be hard...I mean, you're all so beautiful and talented..."_

_The three fiancees blushed at his compliments._

_"I just don't know if I'll make the right decision. No matter which of you I marry, I'll never be able to forget the other two."_

_The girls suddenly felt sympathetic. "...Awww, Ranma Honey. Is that how you feel?"_

_He nodded. The false look of desperation on his face was a killer. "...Uh-huh...I...I just don't want to lose any of you."_

_The girls cradled around to comfort him._

_"You have nothing to worry about, Dear. I'll always be with you," Kodachi said._

_"Me too."_

_"Shampoo no leave."_

_"Does that help any Ranma Honey," Ukyo asked rubbing his back._

_"...A little...But I think I'd feel a lot more confident if I could just take all of you as my wives."_

_They blinked._

_"...Uh...well...I guess it couldn't hurt much...I don't think I'd mind," Ukyo said. "What about you guys?"_

_"It isn't TOO much trouble. Though, sharing isn't really my forte, I could make an acception this once."_

_"Shampoo no care." She embraced him. "As long as I have Ranma."_

_"Greeeeat," he laughed._

_Feeling left out, the other two fiancees joined in on the hug. After a second, Ukyo pulled back. "Wait...I'm guessing Akane will be in on this too, right?"_

_Ranma looked up at her. "...Who?"_

_After a slight pause, Ranma busted out laughing. Once they caught on to his humor, they joined in with him in merry contentment. "You're funny, Ranma Honey."_

Akane trembled in fury.

For some reason she felt a slight ache in her chest. "OOH!...That pervert!"

Although she was just fantasizing, she couldn't help but feel betrayed. She stood from her seat and made her way over to her bed. She plopped down on her back, physically and mentally exhausted.

"...Dummy," she said frowning up at the ceiling.

After a few minutes her frown melted into gloominess. She sighed.

She just didn't get it. What was it about her that he didn't like?

She thought about all the judgement she frequently received from her fiance. Uncute. Unsexy. Tomboy. Macho chick. Ugly. Built like a brick. Klutz.

At first she paid little attention to the insults. Ranma was Ranma. And he always would be. Just an insensitive jerk. But one thing she happened to notice was that he never treated his other fiancees that way.

She had never heard him address Shampoo, Ukyo, or Kodachi as Uncute, Unsexy or Tomboy? Although she couldn't deny herself that all three were nowhere near unattractive. But they were, however, equally, if not more, athletic as she...

So how come he never called them "Tomboys"?

There was obviously something missing. Something she lacked that the other girls had.

But what?

Yeah, maybe she wasn't that cute or sexy.

So what if she was sort of loud and agressive and violent. So what if she was short-tempered and couldn't prepare an edible meal to save her life. The other girls were pretty, strong, and great cooks. And they definitely had greater bodies than her.

But so what? Was that honestly all that mattered?

He even complained more about being engaged to her, than he did about his other fiancees.

Akane sighed. She just didn't know what to do. She just wasn't his type.

Akane suddenly checked herself. She blushed furiously and sat up on the bed. "Aagh! What am I doing?...Why should I care what that idiot thinks? He's nothing but a jerk anyway. Let him think what he wants of me...It's not like I care." She tried her hardest to convince her mind of the same thing. Regardless, their was still something in the back that felt hurt.

She glowered down at the floor in depression.

It was no use.

At this rate, Ranma probably really would end up marrying one of them. Could he honestly choose the crossdresser, cat-girl, or blackmailer over her?

Well, that was better than the ugly, macho, tomboy right? Akane felt tears sting her eyes. "Fine...Do whatever you want, Ranma."

He was really such a jerk. Who ever asked for his opinion in the first place? In her defense, she only acted violent and uncute when he CAUSED her to. So who was he to judge her?

If she WANTED to, she could be cute and dainty and delicate just like any other girl. But it just wasn't her.

"Hmph."

Against her will, she mused about past situations that involved him offending her.

_"You're such a klutz."_

_"You're just boring that's all."_

_"Imagine being attracted to a mule-faced chick like you?"_

_"Like I'd choose to spend time with you if I didn't really have to."_

_"Cute fiancee, meet UNCUTE fiancee."_

_"You have got the biggest pair of hips in all Japan."_

_"The only thing you've got working for you is brute strength."_

_"You know the one thing that scares me most? The thought of eating your cooking!"_

Her heart clutched in a wounded way. She squeezed her fists tight in anger. She knew if things continued the way they were, she would definantly end up losing him.

"Fine...," she said. Her body began to tremble in a mix of wrath and determination. "Ranma, I'll give you sexy...I'll give you cute...I'll give you gentle. I'll even give you a good cook if that's what you want. Just you wait. I'll show you." She grinned maliciously to herself. "Then I'd like to see you try and criticize me."

Akane took confidence in her idea. If she could take all the negative points that Ranma hated and just improved them, then she'd be perfect.

Not only would she do it, but she would even prove to him that she could probably do it better than his other fiancees. All it would take is some excessive studying, work and transformation. Then she would probably be BEYOND what he could ever imagine her to be.

"We'll just see," she said to herself. "...We'll just see if I'm... "not good enough" for him."

**...**

**Chapter 2 complete. XD**

**Originally, when I planned this story, the whole beginning part of this chapter was not included. It just kinda came in as I went along. I thought it would just emphasize Akane's feelings and worries.**

**But lemme know what you think of it. Please leave reviews and comments.**

**Suggestions and opinions are also accepted. And keep an eye out for the next chapter. ;) Thanx**.


	3. Never Abandon Your Fiance

**Desperate Measures**

**...**

**Chapter 3- Never Abandon Your Fiance  
**

**...  
**

"Akane! Dinner's ready," called the eldest Tendo daughter. Akane broke away from her deep concentration and sat her pencil down. She exhaled hard. Though she really couldn't spare it, it would be good to have a break away from the load of homework she was given.

She made her way downstairs to the living room, where her father and sister were already seated, accompanied by Genma.

Akane took her usual spot at the table. Staring at the vast empty spot next to herself, Ranma's absence suddenly became obvious to her.

'Huh?' she thought.

Kasumi approached the table with a pot of rice and placed it on the floor next to the table. She began collecting and filling bowls, one by one. After she had served four people, excluding herself, she looked up and scanned the members at the table. "Um...Where's Ranma?" She looked at Akane specifically.

"Who knows," Akane answered simply. She went back to her dinner.

"Uh-oh," Nabiki said amusingly. "Sounds like you had a fight."

"But didn't he go shopping with you?"

"Nope. He was too busy stuffing his face at Ucchan's. Don't even worry about it Kasumi. He probably won't need our dinner."

"Hmm..." Kasumi filled her own bowl. "He usually always returns home by dinner time."

Akane knew that was true.

But she guessed today was different. After the way Akane reacted to him, he probably went off with his other fiancees, willingly. Why would he stick around and put up with the abuse of his short-tempered, uncute fiancee, when he had other women who had a lot more to offer.

The thought made Akane feel at fault.

The family ate dinner and conversed about random topics for several minutes. Too preoccupied with her current situation with her fiance, Akane didn't partake. It was only a matter of time before someone noticed.

"Got something on your mind?" Nabiki asked with a know-it-all expression. The table suddenly grew quiet.

Akane almost hadn't noticed that she said something. "Huh?...Oh...It's nothing."

"Are you sure...Maybe it's...Ranma." A sly grin was playing at her lips and she had emphasized the name Ranma.

Akane frowned. "Of course not! Why would I be thinking about him?"

Just then, the sound of the shoji door sliding open caught their attention. Akane turned around and looked.

Ranma stood there, his clothes tattered and dirty. His face was lined with scratches. His hair was untidy with random strands sticking outward. He had temporary crossed bandages on his head and he was slouched over in an exasperated posture. He moaned in vexation.

"Oh my..."

"What happened, Boy?" Genma asked.

Akane just stared at him with curiosity.

Ranma limped over to the table and plopped down next to her with a grunt.

"Were you attacked?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma sighed. "WORSE...I was on my way home, when I ran into Shampoo again. She tried everything in her will to get me to go on a dinner date with her...As if her timing couldn't have been worse, Ukyo showed up wanting to treat me to dinner at her place...And then chaos just broke out!"

Akane frowned slightly and turned back to her dinner, suddenly losing interest.

Ranma continued. "I got caught right in the middle of their stupid fight...And then Ukyo splashed Shampoo with cold water."

Nabiki snickered.

Akane shook her head in pity. His story suddenly made her realize how accurate her day dreams were earlier...

He probably deserved it.

Ranma grumbled and rubbed his aching scratches. "Why do girls have to be so brutal?..." He glanced over at Akane. "This is all YOUR fault."

She almost choked on a mouthful of rice. "MY fault? How?"

"If you wouldn't of stormed off and left me, this wouldn't of happened."

"Hey...It's your own fault for letting them fight over you." She scooped more rice into her mouth without looking at him.

"You think I WANT them fighting over me?"

"Yes! You probably enjoy it!" she shot back.

"I do not!"

Akane hummed to herself, showing her obvious disbelief.

Ranma stared at her and frowned. "...You're so selfish..."

"Look who's talking."

"...Yeah, but you're always thinkin' the worst of me...Then you get mad way too easily and hit me!"

Akane sat her bowl down on the table and turned to look at him seriously. "And I suppose you have nothing to do with me hitting you."

"I never do anything to you!...You're...You're just really jealous and violent...and it's not cute."

The stressed chopsticks in her tight fists suddenly snapped in half. A new vein appeared at her forehead.

"Uh-oh," Nabiki said. She picked up her half-empty bowl and handed it to Kasumi. "Well...I'm about finished here. I think I'll leave." Kasumi looked at her puzzled.

"How 'bout a nice game of shogi, Tendo," Genma said to his friend.

"That sounds good, Saotome." The two abandoned the table within seconds.

Everyone was way too familiar with the argumentative couples' process. There was really no need to stick around and witness what was predictably about to happen.

Kasumi picked up the pot and started toward the kitchen. "There's plenty more if either one of you wants seconds."

But neither of them had been listening.

Akane was glaring down in anger, her fists clenched tight. Ranma watched in concern as he could feel the rage she was producing. Knowing he had struck another vulnerable nerve, he quickly scooted many feet away.

'Jealous and violent?...' she thought. '...It's because of YOU... that I'm so "jealous" and "violent".'

She wanted to tell him this, but decided against it.

She knew he was right. But at the same time...she'd wasn't able to admit it to him. A hounding pain grew in her chest.

Deciding she had lost her appetite, she dropped her broken chopsticks on the table and stood up. Ranma tensed. But Akane walked past him, without a glance and started up the staircase.

Ranma watched her, both confused and relieved.

Akane softly closed her bedroom door behind her. She felt a sense of deja vu. Once again, she had returned to her bedroom after a fight with Ranma, not able to stand his presence anymore. But this time, she wasn't as angry.

She was more hurt.

Maybe what she did WAS wrong...but...she was Akane.

She couldn't imagine herself handling the situation any differently...And if Ranma couldn't accept that than...she just didn't know.

She needed time to think. Because even if she tried to change certain parts of her character, she'd still always be Akane.

...She just wished Ranma could see that. She wished he could just...accept her.

She was willing to accept him. She actually liked him.

Regardless of his arrogant, insensitive nature. She had grown to like him so much.

Akane thought about her daydreams from earlier. There had been times in the past when Akane wondered what would happen if Ranma actually did marry another girl. She didn't know what she would do. She wouldn't be just HURT. She would be devastated...And she wasn't exactly sure if she could picture herself happy with another guy.

She sighed and sat down at her desk. She had to do something. Even though they rarely got along, she just couldn't stand the thought of him hating her. She stared down at her homework notebook in front of her.

The current page was covered in algebraic equations. She hesitated, then reached for the page. She flipped it over, leading herself to a clean page. On the paper she scribbled 'Violent'.

Akane thought. Then under that she scribbled 'Uncute'. Next she scribbled 'Hot-tempered'. She continued this until she had a whole list of insults about herself. They were all the negative points that Ranma pointed out.

She reread the list from the beginning. As she read, all of the traits came together into one image.

The image of herself.

She had never before took the time to actually study her own personality. She had always thought she was a pretty kind person.

Especially compared to him. But as she sat there and read the list of traits, she suddenly saw things that she had never noticed about herself. It almost made her feel like she was getting to know herself for the first time.

Like she was seeing herself from Ranma's Point-of-View.

And it really helped her understand where she was going wrong. Now all she had to do was correct these traits.

She looked at the first trait on the list.

'Violent'.

**...**

**Chapter 3. Complete. ^ ^**

**I'm having a little trouble deciding how to make this story better. At first I thought that I should have the entire story in Akane's viewpoint. But then I thought whether it would enhance the story to include a few scenes from Ranma's viewpoint...**

**Not really sure.**

**So gimme your opinions and suggestions as well as comments, and I'll try the best i can to use them to the fullest.**


	4. Who Says I'm Violent?

**Desperate Measures**

**...  
**

**Chapter 4- Who Says I'm Violent?**

**...**

The icy morning air highlighted a soft tint of pink in Akane's cheeks. Her breaths came out in visible gusts. She attempted to ignore the increasing pressure in her chest that had arose from her endless jogging. So far, she had made it all the way to the shopping plaza, the farthest she had ever gone in her morning jogs. It just felt so good to get some fresh air and clear her mind. All she had been able to focus on lately was her adjustment tactics to draw Ranma's interest.

Her fight with Ranma the previous night had troubled her beyond her control. He had called her jealous, violent, AND selfish, none of which were anything to be proud of. Between the tads of sleep she had managed to get last night, she had opted to learn better self-control.

Then maybe that way, she wouldn't become irritated easily, which often lead to violence.

Besides, she was a martial artist. And a TRUE martial artist wouldn't let minor things such as moodiness dominate them. She was stronger than that.

And she'd prove it to Ranma.

If she wanted to come off as "cute" then apparently she had to be passive-aggressive. It was worth a shot.

For the first time since she had left the house, she halted for a break. Her chest heaved up and down as she painfully fought for breath. Glancing around at the various stores surrounding her and cars passing her, Akane realized how far she had actually gone. She was at least ten blocks away from home.

'Kami...' she thought. How had she allowed herself to go this far? She hadn't even really been paying attention.

Turning around and approaching the nearest store window, she glanced inside. Her eyes scanned the walls inside until she found a clock. She squinted to make out the positions of the hands. The shorter hand was positioned equally between the 7 and 8. To her dismay, the longer hand was well past the 7, which was the time she usually returned home after her run. Akane's eyes bulged.

There were only a few minutes remaining before school started!

She took off toward the direction she had just came. Many strangers watched her in concern as she frantically dodged them. She couldn't believe she had lost track of time. Now she'd be late.

Twenty minutes of full speed running eventually brought a drained Akane back to the Tendo residence. She gasped for breaths as she burst through the door and took off down the hall. She passed the living room where Kasumi and Soun had ceased their current conversation to stare at her.

"Akane, what are you doing?" Kasumi asked.

"No time!" she shouted back as her voice faded down the hall. She jumped the steps two at a time and rushed to her room. Her sweat shirt and shorts flew off and were immediately replaced by her uniform. She snatched her satchel from her desk and took off down the steps. As Akane passed the living room, Kasumi called out to her.

"Akane...did you wake Ranma before you left?"

Akane suddenly skidded to halt. "WHAT?" She ran back and gaped at the two members at the table. "...Y-You mean to tell me...he didn't wake up?"

Kasumi sipped at the cup in her hand. "I wasn't sure whether you had waken him or not. You usually do. But then when you didn't return from your jog, I assumed maybe you two had continued on to school."

Akane stared in horror. "WHAT?"

Kasumi sat her cup down. "Oh dear...I take it you didn't wake him then?"

Without replying, Akane shot down the hall, toward the staircase. "Dammit! RAAANNNMMMMAAAAAA!"

When she had finally reached the second to last step, a red blur crashed into her, sending her flying back down the steps. She landed painfully on her back and groaned.

Ranma scrambled to his feet and rushed down the staircase to her. "Akane!" She rubbed the back of her head and blinked. The red blur now became clearly evident as it stood over her.

He reached for her arm and pulled her up. "You okay?"

She quickly shook off the effects of the fall and snatched her arm away. "We're late!"

He blinked at her rapid recovery. "...I-I know...Lets get out of here!" He handed her her satchel and they both took off down the hall.

"Have a nice day you two," Kasumi called to the hurried teenagers as they flew by.

...

"How come you didnt wake me?" Ranma asked as he ran beside Akane.

She huffed sharp breaths. "Sorry. I forgot."

Ranma frowned. "Forgot?... But you ALWAYS wake me when I oversleep."

Akane thought about it. He was right, but then again today hadn't exactly went as usual. "I was going to wake you as soon as I returned from jogging...but...I-I kinda lost track of time...sorry."

Ranma pouted at her, but said nothing more.

Neither of them spoke for the remaining two blocks to school.

...

The hallway remained silent, only being filled by Ranma's occasional irritated grunts. He glanced over at his fiancee again as she stood a few feet away, staring absently at the bucket in her hand. She hadn't said a word to him since they had arrived at school.

Ranma stared at her.

A look of profound focus was fixed on her face and she didn't seem very aware of him staring. '...Bet she's still mad about yesterday...' he thought. She had been a tad bit withdrawn since their fight. It must have gotten to her.

The sound of a door closing somewhere far down the hall slightly jarred Akane from her trance. She shifted her visual attention toward the window, but remained quiet.

Ranma inhaled. 'Fine...'

He pushed aside the hesitation of his pride for what he was about to do. He cleared his throat and looked up at the ceiling. "Um...Akane..."

She glanced at him. "What?"

"...Yeah...about last night...Y'know..."

She waited patiently for him to continue. Ranma decided to be straightforward.

"...Well, yeah...sorry."

Akane froze in surprise. He was sorry?

He still wouldn't look at her. "I know I shouldn't of...y'know...blame you for what happened. 'Cause it wasn't your fault...COMPLETELY anyway." Akane wasn't sure what to say.

But she decided it would be rude to not reply to this. "Oh...Well...It's okay. It's nothing to worry about..." Modestly, she looked down the floor.

A silence fell between them. Ranma shifted uncomfortably and Akane suddenly wondered if she had said the right thing.

"...Well..." Ranma said.

Akane looked confused. "Well what?"

He smirked. "...Well I don't know...I just kinda thought that this was the part where you're supposed to say..."Oh, I'm sorry too. It was kinda my fault as well." Huh... Where's MY apology?" he said teasingly. He waited for the habitual argument that would usually follow. For that familiar popping vein that would erupt from hiding.

But when they never came, his smirk slowly faded. Instead, Akane took interest in the water in her bucket.

"...I'm sorry," she said, despondently. The burden in her eyes proved her earnestness.

Ranma recoiled. "Huh?"

"I um...know I shouldn't have...yelled at you...And I shouldn't have hit you...I'm sorry."

His mouth fell open. "Wait...what?" This definitely hadn't been the reaction he was expecting.

Akane finally looked up at him. She frowned slightly. "I said I'm sorry!"

Another silence came and Ranma stared at her, confused. She quickly looked away, with a faint blush at her cheeks.

"Hey, Akane...y' know i was just teasing ya, right," he said trying to lighten the mood and make her feel better. "Ya don't have to apologize to me..."

"Yeah. I know."

Ranma couldn't seem to make since of the situation. The conversation had took a completely unexpected turn.

'...Is she...sad?' he thought. Her actions, posture, and expression suggested that something wasn't right. Maybe he should have kept his mouth closed. He vaguely turned his attention to the window.

Akane mentally commended herself. She saw the difference in Ranma's reaction to her.

...

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. The isolated hallways filled with a cluster of noisy kids who all rushed to their shoe lockers. Ranma calmly arrived at his and swapped his uwabaki for his own shoes. When he closed it and turned, he spotted Akane a few feet away at her own locker. She closed it before adjusting her shoe on her foot.

He watched as she started toward the door. He swung his satchel over his shoulder and followed her.

Once outside, Akane serenely passed many of her schoolmates.

"Bye, Akane," a few of them greeted.

"Goodbye," she replied, smiling.

She sighed to herself, content. "Another day..."

"Akane Tendo!" came a menacing, yet familiar voice as two arms embraced her. Akane shrieked in surprise and by reflex, her elbow snapped back to asssault her aggressor. After a brief pause, said person disregarded the blow. "I've been waiting for you, my fair beauty."

Akane gritted her teeth, fighting back her natural reaction. "Kuno. Get off of me."

"But I've something to say."

"What?" Akane asked, irritated.

Kuno stood straight. "Well...I've contemplated it thoroughly...and I've decided that," he leaned in to level with her. "It is time that you and I date."

Akane frowned. "Um...no thanks."

Just then, Kuno was reduced to a squat when Ranma tramped his head. "Yo Kuno..."

Kuno knocked the boy from over him and returned his attention to Akane. He hooked an arm around her. "Come! Let us begin a new chapter of love." She jolted in discomfort.

"...Let it be my honor to free you from the wiles of that insolent cad," he continued. Akane sighed in exasperation. Why couldn't words ever reach him?

She gave into her compulsion and thought of translating it to the only language he seemed to comprehend.

Akane drew her fist back. "Look! I said GET LO- huh?"

She watched as Kuno ascended to the sky. She glanced back at the spot where he had been standing to find Ranma there with his foot out. "Geez, don't you ever know when to quit!"

When Kuno was well out of sight, he slid his hands into his pockets and turned to Akane. "Let's go."

Confusedly, she nodded and followed.

...

Akane stared down at the ground as she walked. Ranma strolled on the fence above her. Occasionally she would throw him a side glance when she was certain he wouldn't notice.

'Why did he interfere?' she thought.

Akane routinely handled Kuno when she was sought after. She never had previous problems with it. But since she had decided this one instance, to not take action, did Ranma feel it was HIS place to do so?

The two continued to pace in an awkward silence.

She suddenly felt Ranma's gaze on her. "...Whatcha thinkin about?" he asked, casually.

Akane looked up. "Huh?"

"You've been kinda distant today...Somethin' on your mind?"

Akane shrugged. "I don't know. Just...stuff...How could you tell?"

"Your face," he said motioning towards her head. "I've never seen you look so serious...and you're acting strange."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

Ranma smirked. He folded his arms behind his head and stared ahead. "Come on, Akane. You would have usually booted Kuno for botherin' you."

A slight blush came to her face. "S-So?...Why do YOU care?"

Ranma continued to smirk as he thought. "Hmm...Okay then...Why were you acting so NICE today?"

'Nice?' she thought. "...I'm ALWAYS nice,"she defended.

Ranma snorted. "To who?..."

"Hmph...whatever." She focused on the road in front of her.

So he actually noticed a slight change. She smiled to herself.

Good.

Now to just keep it up. He'd see what was REALLY in store for him.

The sun began to set, casting a dim radiance and yielding shadows on the street. Ranma stretched and yawned. "Boy, I'm hungry...and I could use a nap... Lets speed up."

Akane giggled, a lighter mood suddenly attaining her. "Me too...Hey. I'll race ya."

"Huh?"

She shifted her satchel in her hand. "Come on," she smiled. She began a steady jog.

Ranma watched her, cluelessly. "What?" But she didn't stop running. "...Hey!...Wait up!" He leaped from the fence and took off after her.

**...**

**Another chapter complete. ~ ^**

**Now the plot is really in action and the next few chapters will require more from Ranma's point off view. Keep reading.**

**Please leave your comments, opinions, and suggestions.**


	5. Who Says I'm Violent? Part 2

**Desperate Measures**

**...  
**

**Chapter 5- Who Says I'm violent? Part 2**

**...**

Fogging vapors filled the bathroom. Akane sighed and sunk deeper into the hot water. Nothing was more pleasant than a soak to help her relax. As she stared down at the steaming water, her thoughts strayed to the events of her day. Mildly impressed with her own accomplishments, she smiled. She had managed to restrain from striking anyone the entire day. She also had avoided any potential disputes.

Ranma had even defined her behavior as 'nice'. And judging by how well they had gotten along that day, this was a step forward in her progress.

So a passive attitude WAS attractive.

Now all she has to do was persist. It hadn't been quite difficult so far. Besides almost thrashing Kuno at school, her self-discipline had remained in check.

That proved it. She wasn't as volatile as Ranma claimed. Now to just prove it to HIM. She'd go a whole month -or maybe even two or three- without retorting to violence or arguing with him. She would alter that "uncute" perception he held of her.

And maybe even with enough regulation, she could possess as much serenity and restraint as Kasumi. It was a challenge worth experimenting.

Akane slowly rose from the water. Short after, a disorienting dizziness struck, causing her to waver and lose steadiness. She grasped the edge of the tub to avoid falling. Once the vertigo subsided, she climbed out and walked over to the furo. Face towel in hand, she sat on the stool and began to swab her skin.

Minutes later, short trampling noises came from down the hall. As the seconds passed, the noises grew louder, as if the source was getting closer. The trampling noises were followed by rapid stomps. Both sounds passed the door.

"I'm gonna get you, ya little creep!" a voice call out, which Akane immediately knew was Ranma's. As the sounds, now divulged as footsteps, faded down the hall, she realized he was chasing someone. Akane stared at the closed door. She frowned.

That better not have been P-chan he was bullying again, she thought. She decided to abruptly conclude her bath and go to her baby's aid. She grabbed her towel and dabbed herself dry.

A few minutes later, the same trampling noises as before returned. They grew louder as they came closer and Akane paused to see what would occur next. The tramples hindered as they approached and eventually they stopped outside the bathroom door. Akane tensed and stared at it. There was no silhouette of a body through the screen. It MUST have been P-chan.

She stood from the stool and slowly drew near the door, her bath towel draped over her front. "I-Is that you P-cha-"

The door suddenly flew open and a miniature figure sprung at her. "Akane!"

"Aiiiiiieeeeeeeeegh!" She flinched. The figure glomped onto her chest. She stared down in horror at the small, shriveled man that was now nuzzling her. He sighed.

"It's feels great to be-"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Akane bashed Happosai and he crashed the window, shattering the glass. "..." His voice weakened as he disappeared in the night sky.

She clutched her chest as her heart thumped briskly. She breathed heavily, trying to take in the blurry situation that had just took place. When she finally came down from her impulsive high, she cursed herself. "Dammit...I-I can't believe I let myself lose control." She clenched her hands. All of her earlier praised progress had just went to waste.

Familiar stomps returned from down the hall. Seconds later, Ranma rushed through the door. "Akane! You okay? Where is he? Where'd he-" He glanced around the room and his eyes froze on the broken window, then at Akane. He involuntarily scanned her up and down and blushed. Akane spread her towel to cover herself.

She didn't know which she should have been more embarrassed by. The broken window or the fact that she was completely exposed.

Ranma took a few careful steps back as his face grew a crimson shade. "A...A-Akane, I'm..."

Not long after, she yielded the same shade and rushed forward in embarrassment.

"Gyaah!..." Ranma turned and took off, not wanting to remain and face whatever consequence she had planned. Akane immediately slammed the door shut and leaned against it. She glanced back up at the window and sighed. There was no hiding it. Anybody could look at it and clearly see her name was ingrained all over it. So Ranma had definitely knew what happened.

Of all the times for him to walk in on her, why at THAT moment? She shuffled back to the furo in disappointment.

This would take more effort than she expected.

...

When back in her bedroom, Akane layed on her bed and flipped through a magazine. Though, the contents of the pages failed to register due to her engaging thoughts.

Preventing herself from intentionally striking someone wasn't difficult. It was the UNINTENTIONAL reactions she had to watch. She had developed many violent reflexes within the past few years, without her understanding. They were more likely to control her than any bad-temper or urge for retaliation.

But by it being a reflex, she had no idea how to guard herself against it. And there were more triggers than she was even aware of. There had to be some method she could use.

The only common situation that came to mind was back when Ryoga had resided at the Tendo Dojo. He had been studying for an entrance exam for Furinkan highschool and Akane agreed to assist him. To help him remain focused on his studies, rather than fighting, she had knotted a pencil to his hand with a kerchief. That way, when he forgot about his objective and was impelled to fight, the pencil would become obvious, reminding him and guiding him back to his original task.

It worked well to her knoweledge. She had even used it once herself for discipline while studying for her Spring exams. Though it had kept her focus during study time, it didn't have the same affect when she wasn't. Then she had usually just disregarded the kerchief.

Akane looked down at her hand. There had to be a symbolized object she could use to remind her of her pact against violence.

She would think about it for awhile.

...

The next day, school ended as it normally did. She had made it through the day once again without having to retort. Her success went even further when she restrained from striking Kuno when he groped her again outside the school. Though, she was pretty sure it was because Ranma had handled it for her, after seeing her indifferent attitude toward the situation.

Akane caught up with her friends and they walked to the shopping plaza. The afternoon streets of Nerima were busy with heavy traffic and crowds of pedestrians. She let her three best friends walk ahead of her, conversing, while she strolled behind, studying the clothing stores that they passed. She had always admired the modeled clothing set on display in store windows. When she would occasionally halt to stare at the clothes, her friends would encourage her to catch up with them.

But this time, when she halted, her friends were so busy in conversation, that they hadn't noticed.

The ruffled blue dress in the boutique window caught her eye. She examined the dress for several seconds, regretting she hadn't had any allowance left. She wouldn't receive her next payment until the weekend so she'd have to return for it than.

Akane looked past the clothes on display, to the rest of the selection in the boutique. She stared in awe at the vibrant collection of exotic clothing. So many different colors and textiles lined the inside. It was different from the stores she usually shopped at. She glanced up at the sign hanging above the entrance.

It was called 'Rin no Yofuku.'

She had heard the title many times before. Many of the girls at her school had gossiped about it. Though the store was popular among teenage girls, many of the modest ones would argue that only "seducers" would wear the clothing.

The boutique did have somewhat of a reputation.

From where Akane stood, those rumors proved questionable because she was really allured by the trendy fashions. She would have loved to get a closer look.

Right when she reached for the door handle, her friends' voices shook her out of her trance.

"Akane!.."

She looked up from the window. They stood half way down the block waving for her to follow. "...Come on!"

Akane smiled. "Um..." She gripped the door handle. "...You guys go ahead. I'll catch up in a few minutes," she called. They shrugged and continued on their way. Akane didn't regret missing out on a trip to a store that they ALWAYS went to. It was time to try somewhere different.

A jingling sound emanated when she opened the door. The eyes of many customers and employees shifted to her when she stepped in. Her ears were immediately surged with funky techno pop music blaring from speakers above and she was surrounded by rays of colorful lights. The aroma of the store could only be described as newly renovated carpeting. Akane glanced around slowly, taking in the sight.

"Hel-lo," a warm, flamboyant voice rang. Her attention was brought to a tall, lanky man by the main counter in front of the store. His short black hair was combed over and died with purple at the ends. His face appeared smooth and youthful, revealing his age as no older than twenty. His body was presented in a friendly posture and dressed with chic clothing, a bright green shirt topped with a black leather vest and skimpy black jeans. Akane agreed, his style was somewhat different.

"Is there anything I can help you find?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm just looking," she replied politely.

The first section to appeal her was the blouse section. She studied the various tops that were modeled by the headless mannequins. All were very fashionable and pretty and there were even some common looking fashions that she had spotted in other stores. But one thing she couldn't help but notice was how the tops were constructed in bizarre manners.

One long sleeved pink top contained many holes, that obviously weren't there by accident. There was a large hole in either side of the hips, two holes where the shoulders were and many smaller holes in random spots. It looked messy.

Another frilly top consisted of no sleeves but a long V-neck that ran down to were the belly-button was positioned. The last top she came across was a drawstring-laced belly shirt. The problems with these were obvious.

They didn't cover up enough.

Deciding she had seen enough of the tops, she moved onto the next section, which contained clothes loosely woven from a soft, nylon material. She remembered seeing them worn before and had heard they were called 'fish nets'.

There were tons of them hanging around her. Fish net leggings of just about every color. Fingerless gloves made from fish nets. There were even a few tops made with the material.

Akane indecisively moved onto the skirts. This section pleased her a little more than the previous. The styles of the skirts were pretty normal, besides a few being too short. A few of the design patterns were a bit off like one orange skirt she spotted with black zebra stripes.

Some of these were just too loud and attention grabbing.

Right when she had confirmed that her schoolmates' judgements about the store were correct, one last section drew her attention. She coiled around the clothing racks, to the large selection of dresses hung in the back of the store. The area consisted of various colored dresses, formal and casual.

All were attractive and neat, but the measurements seemed to be a bit off. Because if worn, majority of the dresses would stop only mid-thigh or higher. She reached for one and unhooked it from the rack. Positioning it correctly, she held the dress up to her body. The distance between the hem of the dress and her knees was far greater than it should have been.

She shook her head and placed the dress back on the rack. It was hopeless. None of this stuff met her taste.

"That's a really pretty dress," a voice said.

Akane turned around to face the stranger who had spoken. Before her stood a shorter girl. The difference in height was similar to the height difference between Akane and Ranma's female form.

The girl's brown hair was streaked with blonde and fell shoulder length. She had bold gray eyes masked with a fair amount of eyeliner. Accompanying her eyeliner was a generous amount of pink eyeshadow and her lips were colored in a light pink lipstick.

Akane moved from her face down to her clothing. Her petite body sported a puffy, hot pink belly shirt. Over the shirt was a black leather jacket with many metal zippers lining it for decoration. Her mini-skirt matched the jacket and under the skirt, she wore pink fish nets that covered her entire legs all the way down to her leather boots.

Despite all, she was really pretty.

"Yeah, it is a really nice dress...but...just a little too short."

The girl moved around her and grabbed the dress from the rack. She held it up. She wrinkled her face in a questionable expression. "Mmm...maybe. It's not all that bad. I've seen ones shorter than this." She put the dress back and scanned the rack. She spotted a different dress and held it up. "How 'bout this one?"

Akane glanced at it and shook her head. "...Still a little too short."

The girl frowned slightly and placed the dress back.

"Don't they have any normal length ones?" Akane asked.

"Sweetie, you probably won't find them here. This store carries mainly party and clubbing dresses...if it's like a ball gown you're looking for..."

"No, not a ball gown...just...i don't know. I really like the blue one in the front window."

The girl craned her neck to the side to see around Akane. "Yeah, that's cute...Are you looking for a dress for a specific occasion?"

"Um..not really...Just thought I'd try something different...but the clothes here don't really suit me."

The girl wrinkled her face again. "Why not?"

To not risk offending anyone, Akane just shrugged. "The style is just so...different."

"But isn't that what you said you wanted?"

Akane paused. "Yeeeeaaah...but..." Okay. She had her on that one.

The girl scanned her up and down. "Hmm...I think I can find some stuff that would really look good on you. C'mere a sec." She started toward another section.

"Um...actually," Akane followed her. "I'm just looking today...there's no need to-" Before Akane could finish her protest, the girl was already pulling clothes off the racks. Akane just watched her.

"Try a few of these on."

"But...I have no money," she said.

"You can still try them on." The girl shoved the clothes into her arms. "Here."

Akane stared down at the clothing. She sighed. "Okay..." She'd try them on, but that was it.

...

In the dressing room, she fumbled with her uniform to get it off. Once she did, she frowned at the weird articles she had been handed. But to avoid being rude, she'd just show the girl (who she had learned was named Akita) how she looked in them.

Akane cautiously opened the dressing room door and peaked out. She wasn't comfortable enough to fully expose herself at once. Akita stood flipping through one of the racks and Akane cleared her throat to get her attention.

She glanced back at Akane and smiled. "Wow..." She walked closer.

Akane blushed and shyly came out. "...H-How do I look?"

Akita scanned her over. "...You look AMAZING."

"...Really?"

"Yeah. Look at yourself." She grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her toward the mirror. In the dressing room, Akane hadn't bothered to closely examine herself in the outfit. But now that she was, she saw something appeasing.

She wore a large yellow blouse that hung loosely on one side, revealing her shoulder. The blouse was drawn tightly at the waist by a thick black belt. The hem of the shirt was elastic and stopped right at her belly button, tastefully showing a little skin below but not too much.

The black mini skirt she wore was cottony and ruched at the hem, ending about four inches above her knees. Underneath the skirt, she wore yellow fish net leggings that ran down to her ankles.

She scanned her over all look.

It wasn't too revealing and she loved how it accentuated her curves in the right places (which her own clothes failed to do). The puffy volume of the skirt hid the width of her hips and drew more attention to her legs.

"Don't you think you look good, Akane?" Akita said adjusting the shirt.

She looked at herself again in the mirror. She had actually never dressed this sexy. And she saw something she hadn't seen before. She smiled. "Yeah. I do."

"Ya see," Akita said. "Now people are always judging and labeling these clothes as "provocative" and "slutty" and "dirty". But in truth, if you wear them elegantly, you won't come off that way."

Akane nodded. "Too bad I can't buy them, though. I won't have any money until Sunday."

"That's fine. There's no rush. I work here until noon on Sundays, so you can come in and I'll help you find some stuff. Sound good?"

"Sure does."

Akane changed back into her uniform and returned the clothes. She suddenly felt good about the whole thing.

**...**

**Another chapter update. XD**

**I tried to include a character that could be somewhat of a consultant for Akane. Someone to give her tips occasionally on what she should and shouldn't do to be sexy. Thats the role Akita will play. Some of the advice she'll give Akane may be positive. And others...not so positive. But in the end, it'll still be all up to Akane to decide for herself.**

**So gimme your comments and suggestions for future chaps. I could also use some suggestions on Akane's whole No-Violence pact. Keep reading and please review.**


	6. Who Says I Can't Cook?

**Desperate Measures**

**...  
**

**Chapter 6- Who Says I Can't Cook?**

**...  
**

Upon arriving at the kitchen doorway, Akane ducked under the hung drapes. "Hi Kasumi."

The older Tendo daughter looked up from the bowl she was stirring. "Hello...How was your day?"

"Great," she serenely replied. The familiar and pleasant aromas of steamed rice, semi-cooked pork and mochi met her senses. "Mmm...dinner smells great."  
Kasumi continued to evenly stir the bowl of rice in front of her. Akane watched observantly.

"Say...Kasumi..."

"Yes?"

Akane blushed and looked down. She partially already knew what reaction to receive for her request. "Um...do you think I could maybe...HELP you with dinner?" Akane nipped her bottom lip in anticipation.

Kasumi didn't look up from the bowl. After several seconds of no response, she met her younger sister's stare with a diffident smile. "Thank you for your consideration, Akane...but I can handle it."

Disappointment slightly sparked in her. She knew it would be something similar to that. It always was. Kasumi never allowed her anywhere near uncooked food and the oven.

She suddenly wondered if Kasumi knew she had asked, not out of generosity to help, but for her own personal reasons.

"Please...I just want to contribute something...like a quick dessert or something. I promise I won't interfere with any of your cooking."

Kasumi released the spoon and reached for the sugar container across the counter. "Sure, Akane. And after your done, do you mind running to the convenience store for more tea leaves? We're out."

Akane smiled at her change of reply. "Sure."

Perfect, she thought. This was her opportunity.

In the Tendo house, her cooking was known for falling nothing short of despicable. This was another facet Ranma continually criticized and a main quality that contrasted her from his other fiancees. It was included in her list of points to improve.

So if she wanted to prove him wrong tonight, she couldn't mess up like with her previous attempts at cooking. She had to get it right. There were plenty of easy-step make-at-home dishes that even SHE couldn't screw up.

"Let's see." She glanced around the kitchen at the various utensils and foodstuffs. "Daifuki is too difficult to make...I guess I could make a cake."

Memories of her last attempt at a chocolate cake came to her. It resulted in her fiance falling ill with an agitated stomach. That had actually been the last time she cooked anything. Ranma vowed to never again eat anything she made.

'But tonight will be different.' she thought. She would channel every ounce of focus and concentration into preparing the perfect snack. She knew it would come out right this time.

The only hindrance now was convincing him to try it.

Akane rummaged through the closet, grabbing a bag of flour, salt, vanilla extract, as well as a few other things that she believed would add flavor, such as cinnamon, garlic, olive oil and baking soda. She spread her variety of ingrediants across the counter and scanned them. "Hmm...what am I missing?"

She thought about the essentials of baking a cake. The previous time she had used flour, sugar, water and...

"Eggs!" She pounded her fist into her palm. "That's what I'm missing." How had she overlooked one of the most important elements? Without the eggs she might as well have not even bothered. Confidently, Akane reached under the counter and fumbled through the piles of cooking ware. She selected a large bowl and a rectangular shaped pan. Dumping them on the counter along with her items, she searched the kitchen for her remaining ingrediants.

Her smile faded when the eggs she had set for were not among the groceries in the refrigerator. "Are we out of eggs?" she shouted through the kitchen doorway.

No response came for several seconds. Eventually Kasumi returned. "What was that?"

"I'm looking for the eggs."

"Oh...That's right. I forgot we're out of those, too. You wouldn't mind picking some up when you go out would you?"

"Darn." She frowned down at the items before her. Dinner would be served soon. There wasn't enough time to run to the store, come back, and then bake a cake. She wanted it to be done and served following their meal. Akane growled and examined the large mixing bowl. She would have to create something else with the ingredients present in the house.

But what?

Kasumi returned to the stove top to stir her cooking. Akane watched her curiously and stared at the pots.

"Hmm..."

Twenty minutes passed and Akane worked frantically to complete her creation. It wasn't much, but it was all she had time and material to make. It would have to do. She sprinkled salt here and there. She added a hint of cinnamon and sugar. She included a drop of vinegar. Akane hummed merrily as she molded her creation into seperate orbs.

"This is going to taste great."

"Dinner's about ready," Kasumi remarked as she returned to the kitchen once more. She studied Akane and her current activity at the counter. "What are you making?"

Akane smiled. "I'm making rice cakes...I, uh...know you usually make plenty of rice so I used a little of it...I hope you don't mind."

"...Not at all." Kasumi eyed the sloppily formed cakes.

"Thanks. I'm almost done so, I'll quickly run to the store and pick up what you asked." Akane finished molding the balls of rice, then wrapped each individual in a strand of seaweed. In the time she had been preparing the dish, the rice had grown cold. She neatly arranged the cakes on the rectangular pan and balanced the pan over to the oven. She studied the timer knob.

"Let's see...I guess five minutes should do. They just need to be warmed." She adjusted the knob to the correct setting and opened the oven door, before sliding the pan onto the top rack. "There," she smiled.

To occupy the five minute waiting period, she worked on the mess she had managed to leave behind. She wiped the neglected grains of rice off of the counter and replaced the ingredients in their original spots. After washing her hands, she grabbed an oven mitt. The rice cakes had began to sizzle slightly and the grains began to loosen. Akane quickly removed the pan from the heat.

The cakes glistened with moist and a sour aroma filled the kitchen. She grinned at her creation. They looked perfect, she thought. And they had been completed just in time, because Kasumi hadn't served dinner yet.

She sat the pan on the counter and removed her mitt. Now to taste her progress.

Her fingers eagerly gripped one of the hot globes. She brought the acrid-scented cake to her mouth and bit a mouthful. Her tongue rolled over the rice, inspecting the flavor as her teeth ground it into a mashed form.

Suddenly, three different tangs struck her at once. Akane clenched her eyes shut as the overwhelming flavor sent an awful jolt through her body.

Never before had she tasted such a strong combination of saltiness, bitterness, and sweetness.

It was dreadful.

"Bleh!" She rushed to the trash can and disposed of the chewed mouthful. Next, she released a swig of saliva to ease her tongue of the bold after taste. She slammed the lid of the trash can closed.

"Darn it! What did I do wrong this time?" She stared at the remaining rice cakes. She knew she had added just enough salt, vinegar and cinnamon to the recipe, so why had the cake been so flooded with salt and sourness?

Akane frowned. Maybe it was just THAT cake. Maybe it was just a single blunder and the remaining cakes had turned out correctly. She mustered all hope as she grabbed a second rice cake. Hesitantly biting down, she waited for a similar reaction.

It came. And it hit a lot harder than the previous time. Akane choked and hacked and stuck her tongue out. Dumping the next mouthful into the trash, she dismissed herself from the pain.

Akane sighed and slowly slumped against the counter. Why?

Why did this always happen to her? She couldn't prepare a decent dish to save her life and she was beginning to believe that it was due to some birth flaw, rather than just lack of skill. She had attempted to perfect her cooking countless times in the past, so if it was truly meant to be, she would have mastered it by now.

It was pointless.

"I can't do anything right," she mumbled. Pridefully hurt, she dumped the remaining cakes into the trash with a violent bang. Tears burned the surface of her eyes.

Once again she had failed. She lost, not only the opportunity to impress Ranma and her family, but the opportunity to just assure herself that she could do it. She sighed in gloomy discontent and dropped her used dishes in the sink.

'I'm never cooking again.'

Akane asked Kasumi if there was anything else she needed from the store while she was out. Kasumi settled on just tea leaves, eggs and milk. Akane shuffled down the street in a mix of disappointment and anger.

Maybe she was just trying too hard. She had to realize that no matter how much she tried to change in some areas, she would only show so much progress. Cooking would probably be one of them. Some parts of her character were just suited.

When she arrived, she made little hesitation to go straight to her appropriate destinations. She grabbed a carton of whole milk, a dozen eggs, and a bag of green tea leaves and made her way to the short checkout line.

She absently glanced around the store, deep in thought. While doing so she noticed the section of desserts on display. The glass case below the counter was lined with cupcakes, ice creams, fruits, daifuki, cookies, chocolates, and to her annoyance, rice cakes.

She stared at the delicately developed foods. They all appeared professionally made and delicious.

Akane gloomed. Just ONCE. Why couldn't her cooking come out with similar perfection?

Her thoughts were disrupted when the customer in front of her left, making her the first in line. She sat her items on the counter and stared down at the desserts again.

It sure was ashame that an amount of Kasumi's rice had went to waste because of her. She had worked so hard preparing dinner. The least Akane could do was buy a snack to include with the meal to make it up to her.

Akane eyed the seaweed wrapped rice cakes. "Um...could I have six of those please?" she asked pointing to her desire.

Akane arrived home minutes later. When she came to the living room, Kasumi was busy serving dinner.

"You're just in time," Nabiki said. "Hurry up. We're hungry."

Ranma and Genma stared in awe at the wide selection of entrees in front of them. "Wow," Ranma said. "Once again, dinner looks great, Kasumi."

"It sure does. Dear, you never cease to amaze us."

"TASTES great, too," Nabiki said, sampling the pork cutlets. "Come on, Akane. What are you just standing there for? Sit down so we can eat."

Akane snapped out of her daze and remembered the grocery items in her arms. "...Okay, I'll join you in a minute. Just let me put these away." She started toward the kitchen and plopped the bag on the counter. While unloading the items, she couldn't help but feel a hint of irritation inside.

Everyone had seemed so eager and excited about dinner tonight.

Now that she thought about it, they were ALWAYS eager and excited about Kasumi's cooking. And they had every reason to be. She was gifted, mirroring the skills of their mother. Everyone in town was familiar with this, it was nothing new.

So why did they find the need to continuously shower her in repeated praise?

Yeah, she was a great cook. They had said it many times before. Wasn't ONCE enough?

Akane unintentionally slammed the carton of eggs down. She quickly recoiled, hoping she hadn't broken any. Next she removed the bag of tea leaves and left it in a reasonable spot for Kasumi to find later.

Now all that was remaining in the grocery bag was the package of rice cakes, which were now slightly smashed due to the stress of the other groceries that had been on top.

She frowned at them and took them out. She stored the eggs and milk in the refrigerator. Deciding she didn't want anything else to do with rice cakes for awhile (seeing as though they had never done much but cause her trouble) she crouched down and fumbled through the dishes in the cabinets. She pulled out a large mixing bowl, similar to the one she had used earlier. Ripping open the package, she dumped the rice cakes into the bowl and slid the bowl to center of the counter and left it there.

If anyone wanted some they would be there. As far as she was concerned, she was done.

"The tea leaves are in the kitchen, Kasumi," she informed her sister when she arrived at the table.

The elder woman smiled. "Thank you." She finished arranging the food on the table and made her way there to start a pot of tea.

Dinner went on as it usually did. Everyone ate satisfied and content. Akane refrained from speaking, as she was too engaged with her own thoughts and wasn't really in a good mood.

After a few minutes, Kasumi returned to the table with the boiling pot of tea. She served everyone and left the pot by the table side for additional servings. Immediately following, she returned to the kitchen once more.

Akane watched as everyone finished their first helping of food and then dove for seconds. She couldn't help but shake her head at the Saotomes when they obligated themselves to fight over the remaining pork. Akane finished off her first helping and then pushed her plate aside. She decided she could do without seconds.

Kasumi returned once again, this time carrying a large bowl. She sat the bowl in an available spot on the table. Akane stared at the bowl, recognizing it as the one she had placed the rice cakes she had bought.

Eventually everyone had helped themself to one and finished off their dinner. The once occupied dishes on the table were now all empty.

Ranma leaned back, providing comfort against his bloated stomach. "Woo! That was good. Thanks again, Kasumi."

Kasumi smiled, kindly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Yep," Nabiki agreed. "Everything was great, Sis. Especially your rice cakes."

"I didn't know you could make them like that," Genma said. "Yours are even better than the store-bought ones."

Kasumi giggled. "I'm glad you think so...but I didn't make them...Akane did."

Everyone face-faulted. "WHAT?"

Even Akane had to look up. "Wait, what?"

After a short silence, Ranma restored the mood with his obnoxious laughter. "Oh, I get it...Good one, Kasumi. You almost had us believe you for a minute." He continued to laugh. Akane watched him in confusion.

"Kasumi, you can't be serious...can you?" Soun asked.

The smile never left her face. "Mm-hmm. Akane worked hard to create them right before dinner. Didn't she do a great job?"

Everyone turned to stare at the girl in question.

"Huh?" Akane suddenly threw her hands up. "Oh, wait no. It's not...I mean, I didn't-"

"How can this be?" Ranma asked cutting her off. He stared down at a random empty dish. "Those rice cakes were...delicious! There's no way this tomboy made them. I mean, the last rice cakes you made almost killed me."

Akane felt a stab. "Hey!"

"Let me guess," Nabiki said, nonchalantly. "Kasumi "HELPED" you right?"

Akane was lost for words. She still couldn't believe what was happening. "No...It wasn't-"

"Now, Nabiki," Kasumi said, in the firmest voice she could manage. "Have some faith in Akane. You should be congradulating her. She's improving."

Soun attempted to absorb his tears with his sleeve. "I'm so proud of my little girl. She's finally growing up. Soon she'll be fit enough for a bride."

Genma nodded in agreement.

Akane stared around the table as everyone inserted their opinions and comments. They thought SHE had made them? "Hey, wait a minute," she said.

Ranma stared at her and hmphed. He crossed his arms. "Yeah, well I still ain't buyin' it. You can't go from TOXIC to TERRIFIC in just one day...Somethin's up."

Akane frowned.

Genma bonked the back of his head. "Show some gratitude, will you! You should be praising her. She's your fiancee."

Ranma turned to argue with him, meanwhile Soun continued to cry joyful tears, and Kasumi went on about bridal training.

Akane watched, puzzled. She felt somewhat flattered that her family believed in her so much. Though it wasn't really her glory. On the other hand, Ranma's lack of faith slightly offended her.

For once, why couldn't he have just shared the family's felicitations instead of doubting her?

She dropped all effort of protest. "Hmph." Without another word, Akane pressed her palms flat against the table and pushed herself up. She left the family to bicker and chat without her.

Ranma noticed her movement and watched curiously as she departed the table without reason.

**...**

**Another chapter update. XD**

**Sorry for the delay. Now that I've finally gotten over my anxiety it should be easier for me to add new chapters more frequently. Anyway, please leave any opinions or suggestions and I promise to update faster. Thanks.**


	7. Who Says I'm Uncute?

**Desperate Measures**

**...  
**

**Chapter 7- Who Says I'm Uncute?**

**...  
**

Akane paused and glanced over her shoulder as the sound of fast-paced foot steps followed behind her. Realizing that Ranma was running to catch up with her, she reverted her attention ahead and casually continued.

"Akane, wait up!" He halted and strolled beside her. Her attention remained on the road ahead.

'Oh, so he's walking next to me today?' she thought. The cross wired fence that Ranma strided on daily ran along side them. The only occasions where he chose to walk beside her, instead of above her was when important conversation was involved. She waited for him to speak.

"What's up with you?" His face portrayed his sternness and slight irritation.

She threw him a brief, innocent glance. "What do you mean?"

"So do you all of a sudden LIKE being groped by Kuno, or somethin'?"

Akane frowned. "How could you even say that?"

"Well, that's what it's starting to look like. You've been allowin' him to do it for the past couple of days."

"I haven't been ALLOWING him to do anything!...It's not my fault you always butt in before I can."

Ranma scoffed and rested his hands behind his head. "Come on. It's never takin you that long to give him the boot...What's stoppin' ya?"

Akane hmphed and frowned ahead. So now he was cross with her? Why did he suddenly care so much?

"What's it to you anyway?"

Ranma jerked. "Uh...N-Nothin'...It's just...don't come crying to me when people start thinkin' you're some kind of pervert."

'Pervert?'

So now she was a PERVERT just because she wouldn't take the time of day to hit Kuno? Akane inwardly growled in frustration.

This was worse than being labeled 'violent'.

"If you must know...I've just realized that he's not worth the effort. That's all." She stuck her nose in the air, feeling satisfied at her gain of justification.

Ranma stared, unimpressed. "So you're just going to let him grab you instead?"

"No!" she shouted.

Just then, a familiar, nerve-racking jingle sounded. Both teens turned toward the source of the noise. They swiftly jumped back to avoid collision with the red bicycle that raced towards them. "Airen!" She waved.

Ranma groaned. The bike scidded beside them. Shampoo abandoned it and embraced Ranma. "Nihao!"

He tensed, uncomfortably. "H-Hi, Shampoo..."

Akane glared at the Chinese girl.

"Ranma come have dinner with Shampoo?" She retracted slightly to look at him, while still entangling her arms around his shoulders.

"Uh...um...actually, I...I was gonna go home and have dinner." Ranma noted that his fiancee still stood there, eyeing them both, dangerously.

She tensed when Shampoo didn't bother to remove her arms from cuddling him close. And her feelings were harshly struck when Ranma abstained the slightest effort to stop her. A faint streak of pink tinted his face.

Akane trembled restrainedly. 'And I'M the pervert?' she thought. She made piercing eye contact with him, before walking around Shampoo's bike. "...I'm going on ahead."

Ranma tugged at the the firmly linked arms around his neck and watched her as she stomped away. "Hey, Akane!..."

...

She frowned down at the ground and her eyes twinkled sentimentally. She could feel the boy's presence not too far behind her, but didn't consider slowing down to allow him to catch up.

She was confused and frustrated. Here she tried to refrain from violence, and it seemed to only cause more of a setback in Ranma's judgement of her.

But in a way, he was correct. She couldn't just allow perverts like Kuno to take advantage of her. And if a situation were to occur where defense for herself or some one else was required, it would be thoughtless to suppress for the simple fact.

She realized that, the actual violence need not be a problem, as much as the appropriate manner in which she used it. If she responded with violence, only when completely necessary, than no one could blame her.

"Hey, slow down..." Ranma increased his pace to match hers. "What's wrong now?" he asked, wearily.

"Nothing." Her squared shoulders and irritated tone suggested otherwise though.

Ranma narrowed his eyes. "Why're you so moody then?"

"I'm not moody." Her tone sank with each word. Ranma confusedly stared at her. He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"Ran-chan!" Ukyo stood outside her restaurant a few yards away with a broom. She waved them over.

"Hey, Ukyo."

"How's it going, Sugar? I've got a nice shrimp okonomiyaki waiting for you. You coming in?"

"Uh..."Ranma rubbed the back of his head and cravenly glanced at Akane through the corner of his eyes.

Akane hmphed and looked away. "...Do what you want. Don't let ME stop you."

Ranma looked between the two girls, stuck.

Ukyo's inviting smile...or Akane's censuring pout. "Um...a-actually...I think I'm going to pass this time. Maybe another time, Ucchan." He smiled apologetically. Ukyo's smile slowly weakened. "Oh...okay, sure."

Akane stared at him with a mix of interest and awe.

"Well, don't forget about the banquet, Honey. You still for it?" she asked, hopefully.

"Oh...Yeah. I'll be there." He had almost forgotten.

Ukyo grinned and greeted them both goodbye. The two continued their path home.

Akane couldn't help the curiosity that suddenly rose. "Hey...what was Ukyo talking about, Ranma."

He returned to his usual posture, folding his hands behind his head and stared straight ahead. "Eh...just some banquet the Neko-Hanten is hosting...we agreed to go check it out...Nothin' big."

'Banquet?' she thought. Akane studied him for a few seconds before her eyes narrowed. A small derisive snuffle escaped her lips. "...So what is it...like a little date or something?"

Ranma jolted. "...D-Don't get the wrong idea...It's nothin' like that."

She decided against a response. Akane spent the remainder of their walk in deep thought.

Did he honestly believe she was stupid? Akane closed her bedroom door behind her and treaded over to her closet. She removed the jacket over her uniform and suspended it from an available hanger. She reached behind her and tugged at the large bow that held her skirt securely in place.

...

"It's nothin' like that, he says." Akane scoffed. "Yeah right."

She couldn't evoke any other sensible reason why he would agree to attend a banquet with Ukyo and she had had no knowledge of it. If they were just "checking it out" as he said, why wasn't she at least invited?

She mulled over in offense as she pulled the bow undone with more force than necessary. Afterwards, she dropped the skirt and removed her blouse. Her anger gradually diminished and altered into distress. She gloomed down at the floor.

The fact that her fiance was attempting to covertly go on dates with his other fiancees made her heart clench. She didn't know why it surprised her so much. She guessed she just had never witnessed the situation in this manner.

That was exempting the date he attended with Shampoo for the instant nannichuan. She tried to imagine Ranma cunningly plotting a secret date with someone.

A sickening reverie came to mind.

_The wind blew serenely, rustling the healthy leaves of the tree and brushing the soft blades of grass. He stepped out from behind the tree as a welcoming smile tugged at his lips. He donned his finest outfit, a forest green Chinese shirt, with matching slacks. The green cap positioned on his head was tilted appropriately._

_From behind his back, he drew a bouquet of red roses and rested them in front of him._

_He watched patiently as his long-awaited company approached him._

_Her shadow expanded as she reached his side of the tree. She was decently dressed, wearing white leather flats, decorated modestly with tiny white bows at the toe posiition. Her loose, cottony white sundress fluttered gracefully with the calm breeze. The matching sunhat she wore detained her neatly combed hair against the wind._

_The girl's face was unrevealed._

_Ranma scanned her from head to toe in awe. "Y-You look...pretty." He strained to inhibit the eager blush that yearned to take over his features._

_"T-Thank you," a morphed, indistinct voice replied. "...You look great, too."_

_They stared at each other, dumbly, in awkward silence._

_"Um..."_

_"Uh..." he said._

_They both opened their mouths to speak the lost, prolonged words that had been jerking at the back of their minds for an eternity. Several seconds passed and both failed to speak. They glanced down in embarrassment._

_Thats when Ranma remembered the bouquet. "Oh..." The girl looked up at him. "Here," he said, holding them out. She stared down at them for a second before accepting them with a smile._

_"Thank you, Ranma...They're beautiful."_

_He smiled in return._

_Another calm breeze blew past them, gently rustling their hair, clothes, and the petals of the bouquet. He stared into her eyes as his twinkled affectionately._

_"Y-You know...I'm really glad you're my fiancee. You're perfect. You know that?"_

_The girl's faceless head tilted up to look at him. "...R-Ranma?"_

_Ranma leaned in closer. "..._[Insert random name here]_," he muttered back. The unidentified girl stretched up to close the distance between them. Their heads softly made contact._

Akane sighed and hung her skirt up along with her blouse. It just wasn't fair, she thought. Here he had his choice of three gorgeous fiancees. He could have any of them. Even ALL of them if he wanted. And she just felt trapped in the middle.

As if he was stringing her along.

Akane stepped into the closet to hang her clothes. "...If...If he really doesn't like me that much...then why not just...find a way to break our engagement?" She was honestly tired of all of the confusion and chaos their engagement was causing. She constantly had competition with the other fiancees worrying about who was standardly worthy of being his one true "fiancee."

And from experience, it proved to be less than worth it. She didn't possess many of the admirable qualities the other girls did.

Maybe that was why he prefered them over her.

Akane frowned. 'Hmph...Well it's his own fault for being so...superficial.' She accidently bumped the broken mirror positioned against the closet wall. The mirror slowly leaned and then fell, creating a thud.

Akane growled and cursed herself for have keeping it instead of throwing it out. She reached for the light, damaged mirror and lifted it up. She positioned it against the wall at a slant.

'Huh?' She froze and stared at it.

Regardless of the deep cracks that lined the glass in little thunder bolt shaped jags, her reflection was fairly visible. She stood staring back at a half naked image of herself, clad in only her bra, panties, and socks.

'Hmm...' She shifted the position of the mirror downward to get a better view of herself. The first feature she studied was her chest. They were comfortably restrained by her white brassiere. She absently tugged at the straps and stared.

They weren't THAT small.

Though, she wasn't necessarily bulging either, like Ranma's female chest. Her breasts, undoubtedly were mild compared to Shampoo's or Kodachi's or Ukyo's. But that still didn't fairly renounce her to the title 'flat-chested' either.

She recalled the first time Ranma had affronted her bust size. The comment had sent a stabbing blow through her. Because in fact, when they had grown larger, Ranma suggested that they had gotten smaller. In addition with the fact that his own breasts had grown, Akane writhed in hurt and insecurity, never having experienced such a harsh blow to her femininity.

Deciding that that was just one fight she couldn't allow Ranma to win, she had invested in various bust-enhancing products. Her wounded ego and fuming competitiveness hadn't allowed her to consider how ridiculous they were.

She later learned for herself.

Akane frowned and lightly cupped herself in the mirror. The bust-enhancing products definitely hadn't worked. But there had to other methods.

She remembered back in junior high, when a few female classmates had yet reached puberty. One common trend among the girls had been to fill their bras with soft material, in order to create a fuller look. They believed by doing so, they would gain the interest of the older boys n the school.

Akane had pitied the girls, not nearly interested in boys herself. She considered their botched attempts nothing less than desperate. Especially since the girls failed to even do it correctly. Anyone with good eyesight could have seen that the crooked, uneven lumps in their blouses were unnatural.

But as she stared at her own self in the mirror, the concept didn't come across so hopeless.

There had been a rumour going around the highschool that one of the desired girls, who was notorious for being "top heavy", had been stuffing her bra for the last year in a half.

Though, Akane took little regard to rumours, if the claim was true, than the girl had everyone successfully fooled.

She glanced away from her chest and scanned down her stomach. She followed the deep S-like curve that lead from her waist to her hips. Her broad arced hips stood out most beside the rest of her features. Her waist lay thick and level instead of small and curvy like the other fiancees.

Their bodies were definitely better built than her own. Their breasts were of pleasant size. Their waists were thin. There thighs were slimmly fit. Akane sighed.

Almost the exact opposite of her.

One thing she had always noticed was that her own clothing always seemed to offend her body, adding an appearance of extra weight. Shampoo, Ukyo, And Kodachi always wore form-fitting clothes that agreeably pronounced their figures. That could have been another reason.

She would have to alter her wardrobe.

Akane stretched and fidgeted in the mirror uncomfortably and poked her waist.

Maybe she couldn't do anything permanent about her bust-size, but there were many options for her thighs and waist.

Akane repositioned the mirror as it previously was and closed the closet door.

...

**Finally! Another Update! RAh! XD**

**I've got the majority of the plot outlined. Though there is still room for suggestions. I hope you enjoyed. :)**

**Make it your own obligation to review.**


	8. Who Says I'm Not Sexy?

**A/N: **You'll love this chapter...Lotsa breasts. Lol. ^ ^

**...**

**Desperate Measures**

**...**

**Chapter 8- Who Says I'm Not Sexy?**

**...**

The fresh rays from the rising sun provided warmth against the cool morning air. It was approximately 9:00 a.m. on Sunday morning. Akane had slept in a few hours before showering, skipping breakfast and then heading out for a jog.

She lightly huffed as she drew closer toward the shopping plaza. Whether she was more excited or nervous was enigmatic. Her allowance for the week was tucked securely in a wallet in the pocket of her jogging shorts and she really hoped this would be worth it.

Worse than just wasting her money, was the possibility of her new wardrobe having no visible progress in her plan. She would most likely blow every yen she had, so it better had been to her satisfaction.

She slackened to a walk and passed various stores and shops in the plaza. The bold, flirty-style sign positioned above the store's entrance stood prominent, even half way down the block. As well as the radiant 'OPEN' sign in the window. Akane arrived at the door and entered Rin no Yofuku.

A small jingle sounded, and she was revisited by the distinct aroma of the store she remembered from her previous visit. This time it was accompanied by another smell, which she recognized as some form of breakfast food. As she entered, the only two employees stood behind the counter, conversing and eating. The jingle of doorbells attracted their attention and they turned to look at her.

"Hello." The taller figure behind the counter she remembered from her last visit. He was a tall, lanky man with short black hair, dyed purple at the ends. Standing beside him was another familiar face. The young woman, who before had brown hair with blonde streaks, now modeled black hair with the same streaks. She smiled. "Hi, Akane."

"Hello." She glanced around the store to find it completely empty of customers.

Akita followed her gaze. "Oh. You're here to shop, right?"

Akane nodded.

"Hey, I remember you," the male said. "You came in last week."

Akita turned to him. "Yeah. I helped her try on some clothes. This is her first time shopping here and she needs a little guidance finding the right outfits."

The boy lit up. "Oh, okay. If you need any help, I'd be glad to assist you. I'm really good at mixing trendy styles and stuff..." He glared over at Akita. "...and not to mention I've got WAY better taste than her." He pointed his thumb toward her.

Akita threw him dirty look. She rewrapped what was remaining of her breakfast sandwich and set it aside before walking from behind the counter. Her outfit was revealed as a tight, black button down blouse and sparkly denim shorts. The blouse lined right above her belly button, fairly exposing a curved piercing in her naval.

She waved for Akane to follow her. "I actually saw a few things that I think would look great on you." Akita scooted through the constricted space between separate racks. She paused and skimmed through a rack of jeans with swift concentration. After examining half the rack, Akita changed her mind and made her way over to a different one a few feet away. She continued this behavior for a few more minutes, pausing at various racks and digging through them, as if scavenging for a hidden prize. After they had trailed half the boutique, Akane grew irritated with the girl's inconstant retracing, and halted in one spot as she watched her wander around many sections of clothing.

Akita paused for the thousandth time and removed a ruffled white blouse from its place and held it up. "C'mere Akane."

Akane squeezed past many racks, being brushed by a variety of material, some of which were silky, cottony, and lacey. Akita held up the blouse at Akane. "How's this? It's cute, right."

The top was composed from mainly spandex. The waist portion of it rested petite and small while expanding toward the chest and collar portion. The neckline was lined with thick lasagna ruffles that hung right above the breast area.

It was decent and formal, but Akane couldn't visualize herself wearing it on a regular basis. "...It's okay," she replied, honestly.

Akita redirected her attention toward the section of shirts in front of her. "Okay...well, then how about this?" She clung the blouse in her right hand and reached for a second one. She untangled the azure blue halter top from a few others. The string straps stretched from a gem emboidered crest at the cleavage and were knotted together at the ends, intended to be tied around the neck to help keep the strapless shirt in place. "That's cute," she replied, uncertain.

Akita's face folded, skeptically. "If you don't like it than just say so."

"No, really...It's fine."

Akita rolled her eyes and repositioned the hung shirts. "Tell you what...You can look around and if you see something you like, let me know. I'll pick out a few things too and you can try them on, okay?"

"Okay," she replied, even though Akita posed it more as an instruction than a suggestion.

Akita left her to scan the endless variety of clothing alone. The heaps of uniquely constructed aparrel and styles left her overwhelmed of where to start. A collection of neon fish nets lay to her far left, many being modeled by the ideal perfect legs of the mannequins. The mannequins to her right were clad in shredded leggings and skimpy graphic tees. Another mannequin greeted the punk section with metal-covered leather jackets and pants.

She just wasn't sure where to direct her attention. Her taste of style was still far off from the store's selection and there was an endless number of possibilities to choose from.

Suddenly feeling confusedly bothered by the task of having to search the bushes of clothing, she decided to let Akita's choices be her rescuer.

...

Once again, Akane found herself face to face with her reflection in the mirror of the dressing room. She dropped the pile of clothing in her arms on the bench and sifted through them. She examined each article closely, her face occasionally twisting in distaste.

They weren't necessarily of bad choice. She just wasn't enthusiastic about how they would appear on her. But with a sigh and a no-harm attitude, she stripped from her own clothing.

The first outfit was a mild agreement. She studied her reflection in the mirror and turned slightly to get a better look at the over-sized, white graphic tee she wore. The bottom of the shirt was tucked in under a pair of tight khaki-colored daisy dukes. Curvaceous golden letters ran across the front of the shirt forming the word 'Scandal', which she inferred was the title of the clothing line. A short slit ran down two inches from the neckline, though not low enough to cause indecent exposure.

Akane smirked at her reflection. The shorts snugged her hips tightly, but not unpleasantly. They ended near her upper thigh, revealing a good portion of her thighs and the remainder of her legs. Though, she wasn't sure whether the close-fitting factor of them overly defined her thighs and hips.

She undid the latch on the dressing room door and swung it aside, leaving herself revealed. Akita turned at the sound of the door's hinges squeaking and scanned her outfit.

A smile replaced her stern features. "Looks good..."

Akane shuffled into public view, uneasily. "You sure?"

"Yeah...Turn around."

Akane rotated slowly and allowed her friend to readjust the outfit correctly where needed. "There you go. That's really cute." She scanned Akane from head to toe and arched an eyebrow.

"You've got a nice set of hips on you."

"...Really?" Akane glanced down at her curves.

"Duh! And you've got great legs to boot." She shuffled backwards to receive a better full-view of her. "...And look at your 'junk'. Those shorts are perfect on you."

Akane blushed slightly.

Akita rolled her eyes. "Have more confidence, will ya. Now go try on the other stuff."

Akane did so, feeling less awkward than before. She stepped out of the room a second time wearing a short-sleeved, green sweater dress. The hem of the dress reached her mid-thigh. Though what would have normally been lewd, was made sexy by a pair of black leggings underneath. A large, loose turtle neck collar fell neatly above her chest. "How's this?" she asked.

"Great."

Akane decided she liked this outfit best so far. "What's next?"

"Um...try on the fish net top."

The Tendo girl suddenly went pale. "Fish net?..." She remembered spotting the completely see-through top within the bizarre pile of clothes. She hadn't planned on actually putting it on. The top seemed more suited for the privacy of one's own bedroom, rather than public places. "Um...I really don't think..."

Akita raised an eyebrow. "You put a tank top on UNDERNEATH, okay?...I mean, yeah, some girls like to go bare under it...Its really not that cute, though."

Akane giggled, nervously. "Oh...Right."

...

She studied herself in the dressing room mirror and frowned slightly. Even though it wasn't necessarily revealing, there was just something about the top that seemed improper, even with a tank top fact that it was made up of more air than it was fabric was probably one explanation. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the dressing room for the final time. She couldn't stop fidgeting under the crossed nylon of the top. It produced a naked sensation.

Akita's smile bared bolder than it had the entire day. "Aww, that's really pretty."

The loosely woven hot pink mesh hugged her body like the structure of a normal long-sleeved shirt. The small white tank top beneath concealed her from exposure through the medium-sized spaces.

"Ya like it?" Akita asked her.

Akane looked down at herself. "Mm...I guess it's not too bad."

"Yep. And the skirt really brings it out." She pointed at her dark blue denim mini skirt.

"Well this is probably all I'll be able to afford for now." The three outfits themselves would probably run her broke.

"Alright," Akita said. "Change back and I'll get you checked out." Akane transfered the pile of aparrel to her and changed back into her jogging shorts and t-shirt. When she exited the dressing room, Akita stood at the front desk scanning the price tags on the items. The male employee from earlier stood a few feet away, slouching over the counter aimlessly. He smiled when Akane approached. "Find anything?"

"Sure did." She returned his smile.

"Yeah, we found her some really cute stuff," Akita said. "But then again, I AM like...the MASTER when it comes to style."

The boy gave a sarcastic scoff. "Right. So anyway..." He turned to Akane. "...Where do you usually shop?"

"Um...around. It depends."

Akita studied Akane's current attire. "Around where?..." The hint of abhorrence in her voice made Akane feel like she should have been offended. She just shrugged. "Here and there."

"Oh...well what are you doing today?"

Akane accepted her shopping bag from the girl. "...I don't know. I'll probably train a little bit...But besides that, nothing much."

Akita blinked. "Train?..."

"Martial arts," she explained, simply.

The girl's face wrinkled in confusion, but she continued. "Well, anyway...I get off of work in a few minutes. If you're not too busy, come to Northeast Plaza with me."

"For?"

"They've got some great clothing shops in the mall. I wanna show you some stuff. We can get lunch, too."

Akane thought about it. "Um...okay. How would we get there though?" Northeast Plaza was located all the way at the center of downtown.

"Car, duh. I'll drive us." She turned to the boy. "You'll be able to handle the store for the rest of the day, right?"

He nodded. "It shouldn't be too much trouble...Oh, but word of advice," he gave Akane a stern look. "Do not let Akita drive you." He flinched as said girl balled up her fastfood breakfast bag and flung it at him. "Kione, shutup. Let's go, Akane."

"...Sure." she said, suddenly wondering if she should just disregard his warning as a joke. "See you later."

The boy waved. "Bye...Bring me something back, Akita."

The two girl's left the boutique and Akita led Akane to a silver Nissan parked a few feet down the block. "Are you sure you don't want to change first?"

Akane blinked. "...what do you mean?"

The headlights flashed and a beep sounded, followed by the unlocking click of doors. Akita climbed into the driver's seat and Akane mimicked her, circling around to the opposite side of the car.

"Well...there are going to be a lot of people there."

"Okay...And?" Akane wasn't quite conversant of what she was attempting to say.

Akita dropped the topic and inserted the key into the ignition.

...

The parking lot was currently being used a battle field. Numerous cars loitered around the over occupied lot, scanning for an opportunity to thrash their competitors to the next available space, similar to a game of musical chairs.

When a parked car would surrender their position to a needy, impatient participant, the battle would shift into action, all nearby cars racing to fill the much desired spot. This usually resulted in one enthusiastic victor and several furious failures.

"Damn," Akita cursed. "The place is packed." She pulled into the lot, following the line of uncertain cars who circled the lot. "I don't know how we're gonna get in."

They made about three more gradual circulations around the parking lot before, Akita spotted a woman and her two small children crossing across the lot toward the cars. She tapped her knee in anticipation as she muttered "hurry up" to the slow loitering cars ahead of her. When she finally reached a break in between parking areas, she turned sharply, praying that the other drivers wouldn't catch on. The woman and her two kids had paused at the back of a vehicle and popped the trunk. Akita made another turn and drove toward the area. She shifted the car into neutral and waited impatiently for the family to store their shopping bags and then climb into the car.

She stiffened when another vehicle rode by on her left side. The driver scanned around observantly. His gaze fell on the woman who was now securely placing her children in the back seat. He pulled his car a few feet ahead of Akita's car and paused, waiting patiently to see what the woman would do.

"Hell no," Akita said. She quickly shifted the car into drive and pulled up, passing the limit where the man had stopped his car. She threw him a dirty look through the window.

The woman's headlights flashed and the sound of her engine starting caused Akita to stiffen further. She inched the car further slightly, though not too much as to rob the woman of free room to pull out from her space. The woman's car receded from it's spot and made a rotation toward the road.

"Finally," Akita breathed. She eased forward, preparing to turn into the spot. Suddenly, another car on her left nearly intercepted her by rushing toward the spot.

Both cars were forced to halt sharply to avoid collision.

Akita slammed her hand down on the horn. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?"

The opposing driver threw his hands up in a questionable manner, as if asking her the same question.

"Move out of the way!" She waved him off. After a few seconds the driver sighed and shifted in reverse to allow her to pull into the spot. "God...Asshole." She eased into the parking space.

Akane looked back and forth between Akita and the other driver, puzzled.

After they had securely parked, Akita turned off the radio and flipped her sunshade/mirror outward. "You know, you probably should have done your shopping here instead. You coulda found a lot cuter stuff...Even though I work at Rin no Yofuku, I rarely ever get my clothes there."

Akane shrugged. "Well...the clothes I bought will have to do for now. Maybe the next time I get my allowance we can come here and-" Akane suddenly furrowed her eyebrows and studied her friend.

Akita was staring at her reflection in the mirror and undoing the top buttons of her black blouse. After the first three buttons were open, she wiggled the fabric of her shirt slightly to her desire until a generous amount of cleavage was visible.

Next she shifted around, reached into the back seat, and grabbed her purse.

Akane decided to dismiss the action and continue. "...Um...then maybe we could come back and...pick out some stuff..."

"That's cool with me." Akita adjusted her mirror to get a better view of her face. She unscrewed the top from her container of lip gloss and smoothed the shiny pink substance over her lips. After replacing the gloss into her purse, she removed a pencil of eyeliner and began to draw a thicker outline around her eyes.

Akane waited patiently, wondering why the girl felt the need to reapply her make-up when she had already had a fair amount on. Akita placed her cosmetics back into her purse and fluffed her hair. She ran a few fingers through the highlighted strands before snapping the mirror back into place.

"Alright," she said, smiling. "Let's go."

...

Not long after they had entered the mall, they were faced with the crowded, physically diverse public. It was evident right away that the majority of the public were teenagers. The large array of multi-colored hair gave it away. As well as the rockstar graphic tees and shredded jeans. Obviously the adolescents on this side of town were a lot more driven by fads and vogues then the ones on her side of town. She glanced down at her own attire and suddenly wondered if she should have taken the initiative to change like Akita suggested.

Akita led her through the loitering populace, up an escalator to the second story. There were a lot less shoppers on this floor and moving from store to store didn't involve much ducking to avoid bumping strangers. They arrived at a small boutique at the beginning of the story. Like many of the other clothing stores, mannequins were positioned in the window advertisingly dressed in a few of the stores selections.

Akane followed her friend into the boutique and glanced around at the various racks and tables of segregated aparrel. The difference in style compared to Rin no Yofuku was bold. The store was lined with formal shirts instead of spaghetti straps, halter tops, and fish nets. The skirts were medium length instead of mini. And all the pieces were constructed with the appropriate amount of fabric.

The chubby, acne-faced boy behind the checkout counter grinned as they walked by. "Hi, Akita."

She turned to him and smiled politely. "Hey, Nyosho. How's it goin?"

"Pretty good," he replied.

Akita traveled around the boutique flipping through racks and scanning tables. Akane followed her aimlessly, examining the clothing she passed. Her attention was roused when Akita suddenly thrust a pair of pants into her view.

"Look, Akane. Aren't these cute?" She held up a black pair of hip-huggers. A row of round golden stones aligned the front.

Akane nodded.

"I bet these would look good on you. I'll find you a top to go with it." With that, she took off again, rummaging through aparrel, enthusiastically. Akane watched, hesitantly. She hoped she knew she couldn't afford any more clothing.

Minutes later, Akita approached the girl with various items in her hand. She smiled and held up a navy blue and white striped long-sleeved shirt. The neck of the shirt pointed into a v-shape. "This'll go great with the pants."

"Um...Akita. I don't really have enough money left for that."

Akita smiled and replaced the shirt with the pile of clothes draped over her arm. "Oh, don't worry about that. I've got you."

Akane watched in confusion as she brushed past her, toward the checkout counter. Akita spread the articles across the counter in front of the clerk and smiled. She paused momentarily and stared at the boy as if suddenly noticing something.

"Hey...did you get a haircut?"

"Uh...yeah," Nyosho replied. His own smile extended. "I did."

"I knew it. It looks really good on you."

"Really?" He grabbed the first item and scanned it, his eyes still focused on Akita. She slightly tilted her head to the side causing her hair to swathe over her shoulder, cutely. Her hand reached up to meaningfully adjust her shirt. "Uh-huh."

Nyosho absently followed her fingers as they lightly grazed along the top of her cleavage and stretched the cottony material of the shirt to mold perfectly against her busts.

"I, uh...l-like what you did to your hair, too," he said. Akita lit up adorably and her grin embellished. "Really? I don't know, people keep telling me it's a little too loud. You know, with the blonde in it and all." She combed her fingers through it for emphasis.

Nyosho watched as glossy platinum strands disentangled from their jet black contrasts.

Akane stood a few feet away, watching the scene, with a combination of awe and bewilderment.

"N-No...I think it looks really nice," the clerk said. "...I mean, I think your natural color looked better on you...but...you're still pretty."

Akita tilted her head to the opposite side. "Thank you." Nyosho scanned the last item and checked the total price. He read it to her and Akita furrowed her eyebrows. "Whoa...Are you sure that's the correct price?"

The clerk turned back to the cash register and double checked. "Uh...yeah. That's the...right amount."

Akita shook her head and pulled back the front of her shirt. Hesitantly she stuck her hand in and shifted it around. Nyosho fidgeted in discomfort but watched as she retrieved a wad of yen from her bra.

"Hmm..." Akita flicked through the bills. "...I didn't even bring enough..." She paused momentarily and waited for Nyosho's response. When it didn't come, she continued. "You, uh...don't think you could maybe..." She glanced around for other customers. "...lower the price..."

Nyosho stiffened and tore his attention away from her compelling cleavage. "Oh, um...I-I don't know about that...I-It's against our policy..."

"Pleeeease." Brows angeled outward and lips puckered slightly, she pouted. "I really want these clothes."

The clerk sighed. "Akita...I could lose my job..."

"No one has to know."

Nyosho glanced over at Akane who still stood watching the whole situation. Akita followed his gaze. "Oh...Don't worry. She's with me...Please, just do me this one favor."

He wrinkled his facial features and considered it. "Ah...W-What's in it for me?"

Akita narrowed her eyes and smirked. Her busts seemed to swell further as she twirled a lock of black and blonde hair between two fingers. Her voice grew delicately sensual as she asked, "What do you want?"

Akane studied them curiously.

The boy fought his hormones, constantly restraining his eyes from averting back toward her erected nipples, that were now noticeable through the thin cotton of her top. His Adam's apple shifted as he swallowed. "...H-How bout a date?"

Her eyebrow arched. "That all?...I can do better than that...Gimme your cell phone."

Nyosho reached into the pocket of his slacks and withdrew a flip phone. Akita fumbled with it until she successfully saved her number in it. "Gimme a call around...say...seven? And we'll meet up, kay?"

"Okay," he enthusiastically replied. He handed her her bagged items.

"Thanks a lot, Hon."

"Y-You're welcome..."

"Lookin' forward to it." She winked and then waved for Akane to follow her. Nyosho watched, dreamily, as they left the boutique.

"Whew!" Akita breathed. She shoved the bag into Akane's hand and led her down the escalator. Akane stared down at it. "Um...Akita, you didn't have to do that...I don't NEED the outfit."

She shrugged. "How else was I going to get him to lower the price?"

"But now you have to go on a date with him just to repay him for some pieces of clothing."

Akita scoffed. "Ew! Yeah right. Like I'd EVER date him."

Akane blinked, confusedly. "...But...you just..."

"Yeah. It's called BRIBING, okay...I set up the bait. And he went for it...Now I'm just snatching it back at the last minute."

Akane mulled over in confusion. 'Bait?...'

So basically she lied to him, she thought. She shook her head in pity for the boy.

They arrived at the small lingerie store on the ground floor of the mall. Many life-size banners featuring women modeling lingerie hung around the store's entrance. When they entered, they were faced with a modest amount of female customers, touring throughout the store. In the center of the department, a broad counter hosted three employees. Two women and a man.

Akita skimmed through a colorful selection of lacey and silky panties. She selected a piece here and there and added them to the collection piling up in her arms. Akane matched her footsteps and scanned around to occupy herself.

"Hey, you want anything, Akane?"

Akane looked up and shook her head weakly. She stared at the pile of intimates in her friend's arms. "Hey...you're going to buy all of that?...I thought you didn't have any more money."

She chuckled. "Why? Just because I told Nyosho I didn't?...Hold these for a minute." She dumped the pile into Akane's arms. "You see that guy over there." She pointed toward the checkout counter at the elderly, gray-haired employee.

Akane nodded.

"He's a huge pervert. Watch this."

Akita made her way over to the counter and leaned over the area where the man stood. They chatted for a few seconds before Akita returned with the man following behind her. She approached Akane and grabbed a random pair of panties from the pile and held them up.

An adorable pout took over her features, similar to the one she held earlier. "I really like these...but I'm not sure if they'd look good on me." She picked another pair and held it up beside the first for comparison. She cocked her head to the side, slightly and looked up at the man. "Or would this one look better?"

Akane gaped. She wasn't seriously asking him that, was she?

The man chuckled. "Dear, I think they'd both look wonderful on you."

She examined the lacey articles. "You think so?..." She used her fingertips to extend the elastic waistband and held them against her waist.

The man's cheerful eyes glided over Akita's body, then froze on the intimates. "I'm sure. As a matter of fact, there isn't a single thing in here you couldn't make look good...Baby, you've got an incredible body."

Akita smiled, charmingly and tossled her hair. "Awww, that's sweet. I only have enough money for one set though. Even though I REALLY need a lot more."

He grinned. "Well, shoot...I'd give you this entire store just to see you in some of these."

She sighed, depressingly and gloomed down at the underwear. "What do you think I should do."

His grin instantly vanished. He shrugged. "...There's, uh...layaway."

She peered up at him sadly with dilated, puppy dog pupils. He recoiled sympathetically, before cautiously glancing around and sighed. "Look...tell you what. You pick out a few things you want. I'll take them and store them away for you...Then later on, after I get off work, you come back and get them. Okay? I can't let you take them now because...you know..." He motioned toward the other employees.

Akita smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Shhh."

She clasped her hands together in front of her face, gratefully. "Thank you so much."

He smirked. "Yer welcome, Beautiful...Just...you know...promise me I'll get a little peak once you wear them."

Akita winked. "Even better...How bout I model them, then send you pictures...Gimme your cell number."

He fidgeted uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh...well...actually...My wife and I share a cell phone. So that wouldn't be a good idea...Just, you know...email them or something."

Akita inwardly cringed. She forced a cute grin. "O-Okay..."

She waited until the man returned to the counter to give Akane a smile and thumbs up. Akane just stood, staggered, her mouth still open, trying to grasp what had just happened.

"See. Didn't I tell you he was a pervert? I can get him to do just about anything."

Akane searched her jumbled and confused thoughts for a reply, but couldn't summon one. She just watched as Akita sifted through the pile of lingerie in her arms.

"Come on, Akane. Pick some stuff out...It's free. I'm gonna go look for bras, okay?"

She silently nodded. Akita picked what she wanted from Akane's arms and dumped the rest back onto a random table of disorganized intimates. When she was left standing there alone, Akane absently shuffled around, staring at various things she passed, though her mind wasn't completely focused. She passed a table of thongs, a rack of bikini's and a section of nighties. Gazing around at the endless variety of undergarments, her eyes instantly drew toward the selection of brassieres. She sighed and shuffled past a rack casually, studying the numerous designs and colors of the articles.

These are really cute, she thought, tugging at one of them. The material felt overly soft and plushy between her fingers. Almost like a thick layer of cotton. She studied the bra and found that it appeared a lot stiffer than some of the other bras. The cups held a definite shape.

Squeezing the soft material again, that's when she realized, that the cups were stuffed with cotton, to maintain a fuller appearance. She recognized the title as a 'padded bra'.

She unhooked it from the rack and held it up.

'Hmm.' She frowned and glanced down at her chest, considering how much of a difference the bra would produce. Though it would only increase the appearance moderately, the difference would still be noticable. She looked around.

'Should I...get one?' Her eyes went wide when she flipped the price tag over, revealing the value. How could anyone spend that much on a bra, she thought. Dismissing the whole idea, she repositioned the bra on the rack. Her eyes scanned over a few of the other bras of that type.

It would have been an effective factor to her new clothing. But the amount she would have to pay wouldn't have been worth.

Akane's face twisted, uncertainly as she also deliberated Akita's offer. Her fingers brushed over another bra thoughtfully when a close voice startled her, causing her to withdraw her hand.

"I think I found everything I want," Akita stated, now only a few feet away. She clutched a few pairs of frilly panties and lacey brassieres. Her eyes lured toward where Akane's bashful hand had been only seconds ago. Akita studied the selection of bras before them and smiled. "Oh, I didn't see these. They're cute." She reached for a random one and squeezed it, observantly. "...Though, the LAST thing I need is a padded bra." She motioned down toward her own fully shaped breasts. She dropped it back on the rack. "Anyway, you ready to go?"

Akane blushed and glanced down at the floor. "...S-Sure."

Akita frowned. "You're not gonna get anything? Are you crazy? It's FREE stuff."

Akane glanced over her shoulder at the checkout counter where the man was busy assisting a customer. "But...Isn't that stealing?"

"No, no, no. It's not stealing if he's GIVING them to us."

She furrowed in uncertainty. "...But..."

"Akane, stop thinking about it so hard, okay. But anyway, if you're not getting anything, than let's go." She turned toward the counter, leaving her standing there, indecisively. Akane sighed and looked at the item.

She didn't HAVE to have it. It was just a bra.

An EXPENSIVE bra, but...not that important.

She could always just wait until she got paid again. And then spend...every dime she had...on it. Akane scoffed. What was she thinking? There was no question about it. She didn't really need it. She didn't need her busts to appear bigger. Maybe they would just get bigger on their own.

Eventually.

"Come on, Akane," Akita called again, from the checkout counter.

"...Okay." She looked at the selection one last time. Her face molded sadly as she left the bra section.

...

"Akita...I hope you don't actually plan on going through with it." They walked across the crowded parking lot toward her vehicle. Akane glanced at her friend with moral concern.

Akita rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, Akane. Look, just 'cause I flirt with a few guys and tell them what they wanna hear doesn't mean I'm serious."

"...Yeah? Maybe you should tell THEM that."

"Hey. It got us free stuff, didn't it? I do this all the time...And it DOES NOT make me a floozy."

Akane pondered it. Maybe it didn't make her a floozy. But there were an endless amount of other titles that, standardly, she would be classified as.

"Sex appeal can get you whatever you want, Akane. You have to realize that...Sexy people hold all the power in this world. Like what you just witnessed, we can get whatever we want. Whether it's clothes or food or money or boys."

Akane listened, half-heartedly. The statement drew on the memory of how Ranma always told her she had no sex appeal.

"...And it's not just about BEING sexy...You have to know how to use sex to your advantage. You can practically bend a guy anyway you want if you know how to use it correctly...You saw me back there, right? When I was dealing with Nyosho and the other guy?"

Akane nodded.

She had to admit. Akita did put on quite a performance.

"Did you see how easily seduced they were? As long as you know how to talk to them, and smile at them, and touch them...you're in control."

They finally arrived at her silver Nissan and Akita tossed her bags into the backseat. "Where else do you wanna go?" Akane climbed into the passenger's seat. "Um...not sure. I think I should be getting home soon though."

Akita slightly pouted. "Okay...well...How bout next Sunday? I got somewhere else I wanna show you."

"...Sure. That's fine, I guess." She fastened her seatbelt as the engine started. She peaked into her shopping bag and flipped through the items she had bought that day.

...

**ATTENTION READERS: Suggestions are highly necessary for the continuation of this story. I thought I had a clear view of where I wanted to take this story. Now I'm not as sure. Your ideas would be greatly appreciated as far as where you would like to see the plot go and other ideas and situations for Akane's transformation. I'm also willing to give a brief summary of the ideas I originally had for the plot if anyone's interested. Please leave your comments, criticisms, ideas, and jokes, and I'll use them as necessary.**

**Thanx.**


	9. Who Says I'm No Good?

**Desperate Measures**

**...  
**

**Chapter 9 - Who Says I'm No Good?**

**...  
**

The upbeat rhythm of pop drowned out Akita's voice. Sincerely, Akane struggled to follow her friend's chatter. But it seemed like each of her syllables conflicted with the thumps and vocals blaring from the speakers. The traffic light changed and Akita turned on the main road leading toward her passener's home.

Akane definitely hadn't missed the fundamental points of the conversation. Akita was a recent graduate of St. Hakura highschool in Northern Nerima. Instead of attending a university as planned (and firmly stressed by her mother), she moved in with her boyfriend. Her reasoning for this had altered between not wanting to seperate from him, and deciding that she didnt need a degree to go into retail, which was probably all she'd manage to get out of life anyway.

Beyond the overly descriptive rant about her boyfriend, Akita didnt mention anyone else close to her, such as friends or family. She continuously mentioned Michiko. It was Michiko this and Michiko that. And after the name had been emphasized, broadcasted and overly seasoned, Akane let the music gradually drip, then coat deliciously over Akita's words.

"What about you, Akane?"

The sound of her name drawing her attention, she looked up. "Huh?"

Akita turned the music down. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well...No, not really."

A tinge of dissappointment pinching her voice, she replied "Oh..." Akane didnt expect this to bluntly end their conversation, but it did. And it had just become obvious... They had about as much in common as a tree and a brick.

Akane gave her the remaining directions to her home and let the inevitable silence pry between them. Pulling in front of the Tendo Dojo, Akita gawked around, observantly. "This is your place?"

"Uh-huh." Hesitant, she waited for some merciless critique about her family's eighty-three year old dojo. Instead, Akita's eyes roamed with enthusiasm like a child admiring treats through a candy store window. "It's huge. You must have a big family."

"Nah...Just my father, my sisters, and a few house guests. Trust me. Its a lot less impressive on the inside." Akane climbed out of the car. "Thanks for your time today. You were a lot of help."

Akita smiled. "No prob...Hey, gimme a call sometime during the week. We can hang out." She scribbled her number on a torn piece of paper and and handed it to her. Akane directed her friend back toward the main street and waved goodbye. After the vehicle disappeared around the corner, Akane sighed and stared at the sun setting. The day was nearing its end.

...

"I'm home," the youngest Tendo daughter called. The shoji door slid to reveal life in the peace enriched atmosphere. Soun Tendo sat, attention glued to the newspaper in his hold, and spared a glance when Akane arrived. Genma, clad in only the finest black and white fur, occupied a spot in front of the television. Nabiki was nowhere in sight. But Akane knew that her sister never let a single Sunday slip by without drawing an oppurtunity to bring in cash. Either that or she was in her bedroom. Also absent from the scene was Ranma. And Kasumi sat across from the matriarch, sipping from a cup. A warm smile graced her features when her younger sister made her presence known.

"I'm glad you're home, Akane. I asked Ranma to pick up some groceries when he gets out of the furo. You wouldn't mind going with him, would you?"

"No. Sure." Shopping bag swaying in cheerful rhythm with her body, Akane entered her bedroom. She pressed the door closed behind her and shuffled over to the bed. One by one, she pulled items from the bag and let them sprawl over her yellow linen. Only after she remembered the dressing room results, did each piece earn her enthusiasm. She draped the jade sweater dress in front of her body. Staring neutrally at the article, her mouth scrunched. Maybe trying them on would help her revive the eagerness she felt earlier. She stripped from her jogging attire.

Even across the cracked surface of the mirror, her reflection was enticing. The knitted yarn molded to her shape, tracing tastefully over every arch. From the outward round of her petite bust, to the inward curve that marked her waist. The trail continued down over the defined arch of her hips. Normally where her thick thighs would have been exposed were black leggings.

The outfit may not have matched the season, but it definitely exceeded the usual jumpers she wore. Her smile broadened as she absorbed her over all appearance. The green tone of the dress suddenly gave birth to an idea. She had the perfect item to compliment the outfit. Akane pushed the mirror back against the wall and extended her arm to the top shelf of her closet. There her hand roamed over various items that she seldomly used. Most were old sunhats that she had worn once or twice. Her fingers brushed a mix of acrylic, straw, crepe, flowers and ribbons. When she bumped the stiff form of an oval-topped hat, she knew she had found it. She tugged the brim to drag it from its lonely home in the corner of her shelf. Various hats rained down as a result but this didnt stop her from admiring the pristine hat was forest green, a few shades darker than the green yarn that constructed the dress. Circling right above the brim was a thick strand of black silk. The silk tied perfectly into a small bow. After putting it on, she marveled over just how well it improved the simple outfit.

Suddenly, Akane's smirk faded.

Her eyes trailed past the thunderbolt like cracks, not failing to notice how they extended and branched off right in front of her face. Leaning in closer, she pouted. Something was missing. Her look was decent. She wouldnt deny that. But...

It just wasnt _drastic_ enough. She sighed and stared back at her unsatisfactory.

...

Minutes later Akane found herself digging furiously through her older sister's belongings. Picking and plucking here and there, she made a mess of Nabiki's dresser drawer. She thanked kami that the middle Tendo daughter was out that afternoon. Akane held up a random piece from the girl's collection. A stick of ruby red lipstick. Akane's eyes twinkled daringly. It took almost three-fourths of her being to resist it.

Hesitant, she tossed it aside with the rest of the items she had rejected. She wound up finding one item that definitely agreed with her. A container of cerise strawberries and creme lip gloss. And next, a palette of eyeshadow found its way into her possession. Akane smiled. Nabiki shouldn't have minded. Besides, she took her things all the time without asking. Its what sisters did.

...

Using the towel around his shoulders, Ranma dried his damp hair. "I'm done." He arrived at the living room. Expectantly, he waited for Kasumi to hand him the grocery list. Instead, Kasumi motioned toward the front entrance. "Akane's going to accompany you with the shopping. She's waiting outside."

Huh, he thought.

The sun radiated soft rays from its obscure position in the evening sky. It struggled desperately not to drown or sink into the blend of orange, fuschia and crimson that made up its thick cloudy canvas. Upon arriving outside, Ranma squinted his eyes to shield against the vibrant rays.

Posted by the gate, Akane stood with her back turned to him. One brilliant ray shone down on the small distance between them, almost blinding his view of her. He squinted again against the light and watched as Akane turned to face him. He couldn't help but freeze. The sunlight now acting as a spotlight, her features came into play.

A smile so luminous, it almost outdid the sun itself, took place on her face. His brain must have somehow lost connection with his eyes because he couldn't get them to function. They remained glued to her features. When he finally managed to scoot close enough to her, the rays of sun dimmed and he could see her more clearly. Several seconds passed with him just being caught in the headlights. Suddenly, confusion overwrote any and all other emotions on his face. He cocked his head to the side.

"What happened to your face?"

"Hm?" Akane's smile suddenly washed away with a soft breeze that blew by them.

Ranma leaned in a little closer. Now he knew he wasn't just imagining things. A sloppy, heavy coating of blue covered her eyelids. Additionally, her lips were smothered in a thick, sparkly layer of pink. Traveling away from her face, his eyes scanned the rest of her.

Slightly blushing, Akane looked down. "You mean...you can tell?"

The answer to that was obvious, Ranma thought. Not only could he tell, but the sight was bold enough to stop traffic. He didnt know much about make-up. But it didnt take a cosmetician to see that something had definitely went wrong with her primping.

"It's hard_ not_ to tell," he drawled. "Its everywhere. What were you trynna do?"

Akane's blush deepened. It added a nice rosy touch to the rest of her make-over. Quickly, she spun on her heels. "You ready? Let's go."

...

Ranma spent the remainder of their walk in deep concentration. Once again his glance was glued to her. As a matter of fact, Akane was so tied into his focus that he missed his oppurtunity to walk along the wall. Stiffly, Akane stared ahead, wondering why of all the times he could choose to walk beside her, he chose this one. She shifted uncomfortably under his stare. They continued on in this awkward silence.

Unfortunately, it was Ranma who took the initiative to break it. "So...where you been all morning?"

"Oh... Just a little shopping." Her focus remained ahead.

Ranma grunted in false interest. He waited for her to add more, but she didn't. Thats when he decided it was time to be straightforward. "What's with the make-up?" There was a hint of humor in his voice that Akane didn't miss.

She understood the question plainly, but still her response was "What do you mean?"

Tone growing firm, he stated "You never wear make-up." He guessed his tone must have affected her because her own changed to match his.

"So. What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means you must be wearin' it for a reason."

Akane thought carefully about his response. Her voice softened. "Why do you care?"

Vaguely, Ranma ground his teeth together. Why wouldn't she just give him an answer? He hated when she did that. He regained his composure. "Well, I was just curious...'Cause I dont see why a girl as funny lookin' as you would even bother."

Something with the same impact of a thunder bolt struck Akane. (Though lightening probably would have been a lot less painful.) As if one blow wasn't enough, the bolts preceeded to batter her mercilessly as Ranma continued.

"I mean, if you had the intention of scarin' someone than you did a great job. You definitely had me spooked." He broke into obnoxious chuckles.

Trembling, Akane clenched her fists and looked down. "Shut up..."  
she hissed.

Ranma's laughter deceased and he stared at her restrained anger. "Oh what? You mean you weren't trying to scare me?"

"No, you idiot!"

"Oh... Well whatcha all dolled up for then?"

"None of your business!" she spat. Temper stealing her control, she stomped off, leaving Ranma awfully confused.

...

"I'll put the groceries away, Kasumi." Akane sat her portion of the bags on the counter.

"Thank you, Akane." The eldest daughter watched as Akane began snatching grocery items from the bags and slamming them on the counter. Something told her that the more fragile items, such as eggs and glassed items, should be handled more gently.

"Are you okay, Akane. You seem a little upset."

"I'm fine." Nonetheless, she continued to rough handle the food stuffs.

"Okay. Well, if you're not too busy I'd like to ask a favor of you."

Suddenly, Akane stopped. "Yes?"

"I could use a little help preparing dinner tonight. Since your skills are improving I thought you'd like to contribute something. I'm making curry and rice. You wouldnt mind steaming the rice, would you?"

Akane's face had fell from the moment she said 'dinner'. "I-I don't know, Kasumi. I mean, yeah I made something good last time... But that was just a one time thing. I really don't think I should..." The tender expression on her older sister's face the entire time she protested made her lose her drive. "...I mean... I guess I can try."

"Please? It would be a huge help."

Akane sighed in defeat. "Okay... I'll get started on it."

...

"Argh!" Akane growled for the seventh time. "No! Don't burn. Don't burn!" She used the spoon to scrape black grains of rice sticking to the pan. She didnt understand why that kept happening.

Kasumi lifted the drape hanging above the kitchen door and stuck her head in. "Are you okay?"

Swiftly, Akane scooted to cover her mistakes. "Y-Yeah, everythings fine!" she sputtered. Regardless, Kasumi made her way over to the stove top and examined her sister's activity. Her custom smile never left her features. Her glance transfered from the stove top to Akane's worry-filled eyes. "Akane...You do know that we're having steamed rice with the curry."

"Yeah..." She didn't understand what Kasumi was getting at.

"Then you should be _steaming_ the rice...Not _frying_ it."

A brief silence filled the kitchen. Incredulously, Akane stared into the frying pan filled with a mixture of white, brown and charcoal rice. She felt like an idiot!

"Sorry, Kasumi... I-I could have sworn you said fried rice. I'll uh...start over." She emptied the contents of the frying pan into the trash. Kasumi nodded and pulled out a larger pot. She assured Akane that it would be easier to steam it using this one. Though Akane still wasn't sure she knew the difference.

It wasn't going to work. Akane was sure of that. She couldn't prepare rice to save her life. Or any other dish for that matter. But she couldn't change her mind after she had already told Kasumi that she'd help. And she definitely didn't want everyone to think she was a liar. She had to devise. And quickly.

Scanning over the phone list, Akane picked up the phone. She found the appropriate number and dialed it. She tapped her thigh impatiently while listening to the other line ring.

"Yaguchi's Cuisine. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like two whole orders of steamed rice, please." She made sure to stifle her voice so it stayed within the area she was in.

"Okay...Anything else?" the man asked.

"No. Thats it."

"Well, if you purchase the rice as a combo it comes with a choice of sweet, orange, or braised chicken, an order of egg rolls or crab ragoon and-"

"No. I don't want a combo."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well would you like to try one of our specials?"

"No! I just want the rice. That's it!" She could hear him gulp from the other line.

"Would that be pick-up or delivery?"

"Delivery." She gave him her address.

"The total will be 850 yen. It'll take anywhere from thirty minutes to fourty five minutes. If you would like a faster delivery, its only an extra 200 yen."

Akane sighed. "Fine."

Somehow, through the line she could hear him smile. "Your total is 1050 yen. Your order will be there in no later than fifteen minutes."

"Thank you."

A frustrated growl escaping her lips, she slammed the phone down. As she spun to return to the kitchen, she shrieked at the person who had managed to sneak up behind her without her knowing. "Ranma!"

He stood there casually, eating a popsicle. "Yo."

Heart racing, Akane frowned. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" She stormed around him, wondering how long he had been standing there. Predictably, he followed her.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"No one. Stop following me."

Akane made it all the way to the kitchen. Seconds later, Ranma roamed in behind her. Ignoring his presence, she took her position in front of the stove.

"Say...Akane," he began.

"What is it now?"

He leapt onto the counter and sat cross-legged. "Did I do something to ya? You seem a little ticked."

"Now what gave you that idea?" she mumbled with obvious sarcasm. Her back still turned to him, she sat the large pot upon the stove and began to fill it with water, like Kasumi had reminded her. All the while, Ranma watched her closely.

"Are you cooking something?" he asked.

"Yes. Now please go away."

He stopped talking but he didnt move from his spot on the counter. His eyes stalked her like a vulture. Just watching her. Akane moved as slowly as possible hoping he'd get tired and leave. His presence still lurked behind her though. And it was beginning to make her nervous.

She pounded her fist on the stove and could feel Ranma jump. "Ranma, I can't concentrate with you breathing down my neck. Go away."

"How can I be breathing down your neck when I'm all the way over here?"

Her hands gripped the handles of the pot firmly as she ground her teeth together. She really didnt want to have to resort to violence, but... She scanned the kitchen for items to throw that wouldn't either ruin dinner or possibly kill him.

Right on cue, Ranma leapt down from the counter. "Fine. I'm going. Sheesh." He left the kitchen mumbling to himself about her moodswings. Akane sighed and all tension fled from her.

Great. Now she could hurry up and get this over with. She kept a guarded look out for the company customized bicycle that was sure to pull up in front of the house any minute. Occasionally, Kasumi would stop in to check on her progress and Akane would stand over the stove stirring rice, pretending to know what she was doing until she left. When she came in and began setting up the ingredients for the curry, Akane knew her time was limited. Impatiently, she tapped her foot. Shouldn't they have been there by now. When the doorbell rang, she lit up like a fire and took off.

"I'LL GET IT!"

Kasumi, who had been on her way to answer it, was nearly run over as her younger sister came darting past her. Akane swung the door open quickly. A boy dressed in a white dress shirt and slacks with a cap on that had his company's logo on it stood there. "Hi. Here's your-"

"Bring the food around to the kitchen window its on the side try to be quiet I'll pay you there okay hurry." She slammed the door.

The boy stood, mouth still open in mid sentence. Puzzled, he stared at the closed door.

Akane sighed in relief. She made her way back to the kitchen where Kasumi was pooring ingredients into a pan. "Who was it, Akane?"

"Nobody important. Just some salesperson." Akane returned to the stove top.

"Mm. What were they selling?"

"...Uh... Something about cooking utensils." Akane knew this would spark her interest. Kasumi looked up. "Oh, well it's too bad I missed them..." Akane fought to restrain a smile. "Actually, I told them that I wasn't interested. But that I knew someone who was. If you hurry maybe you can catch them."

Kasumi considered the option. "Well..."

"Go ahead. I'll keep an eye on everything."

Akane watched her sister wipe her hands on a towel before leaving the kitchen. She immediately flew into action. She slid the kitchen window open and stuck her head out. Evidently the boy hadn't understood her message, because there was noone there. Her heart began to race. She silently prayed that Kasumi wouldn't open the door and the boy would still be standing there, dumfounded, with two orders of rice in his hands.

She watched the corner of the house, waiting for him to come around it any second. One second passed. Two more passed. Then three. Akane shifted uncomfortably and an ill sensation filled her stomach. What was wrong with him? She had given him clear instructions. "Come on, come on..." she mumbled. She knew she probably looked like an idiot with her head sticking out of the window.

About five seconds later, a figure rounded the corner. The boy looked around, confused. She immediately waved for his attention. "Pssst! Over here!" He jumped, startled at her gesture. Slowly, he shuffled over, still perplexed about the whole situation. Akane waved for him to hurry up. She didnt waste time to snatch the order from him and shove him his pay. The boy lingered for a moment to check the amount she had given him.

"Thanks. Now hurry and get out of here. And try not to be seen."

He gulped and nodded. It was evident that he was frightened by the concept of not knowing what was going on, but he did his best to stay cautious and not run into anyone.

Akane closed the window and quickly tore open the order. Dumping the contents of her pan in the sink, she let the water and understeamed rice drown away into non-existence. This didnt bother her because she replaced it by pouring the contents of her order to fill the pot. Next, she disposed of the evidence. Just as footsteps approached the kitchen door Akane hurried and regained her composure, pretending to be adding the finishing touches to her cooking.

She turned casually and dried her hands on a towel. "Any luck?" she asked. Her voice came out unusually shaky and high-pitched, but Kasumi must not have noticed.

With little sign of disappointment, Kasumi shook her head. "I believe I missed them. There was no one there."

"That's too bad. Maybe next time."

Kasumi nodded. "Maybe... But one thing I dont get... Why did they leave their bike in front of our house?"

Akane stiffened and looked back toward the pot. She wished she could provide a sensible answer. But from this moment on, she was fresh out of ideas. "The rice is done," she stated changing the subject. "I...I'll be up in my room."

...

The next afternoon, Akane stood staring at herself in the mirror. She felt an unusual sense of happiness. She didnt know whether it was because things were beginning to slowly change - or if she was just in a good mood. Dinner had been a success the previous night. Kasumi had given Akane credit for the rice that Soun had to admit, was 'restaurant quality'. Nabiki and Genma had openly praised her improvement as well.

But as for Ranma...

He had been amazed. In this situation, he couldn't even deny that Akane had went from the bottom of the barrel to the cream of the crop. (Or at least thats what they thought). Later that night when Akane was busy doing homework, he let himself into her room. She turned around to find him standing, arms crossed, in the doorway. A small frown was fixed on his face.

"I know your secret," he stated simply.

"Excuse me?"

Pulling away from the doorway, he approached her. "I know."

"Know what?" She was becoming irritated.

"How you're all of a sudden so 'good' at cooking. I know how you did it."

Uh-oh, she thought. Her stomach suddenly tightened. She tried hard to keep her solid eye-contact with him but her nervousness was hendering her. Ranma didn't speak for several seconds, so Akane thought that she would have to be the one to break the smothering silence. But what would she say? Did he really know?

Akane opened her mouth to reply.

Fortunately, before she could, Ranma interrupted her. "You're Home-Ec class!"

She stared at him, stupidly. "...What?"

"Home-Ec. You know, that cooking, sewing, knitting stuff. That's where you're learning. I'm right, aint I?" He was so puffed up with confidence at his brilliant conclusion that Akane would have hated to ruin it.

Sighing in false defeat, she looked down at the floor. "You got me."

"I knew it," he replied, with a smirk. "Well... It's about time you picked up something from that class. You know its a miracle when a tomboy like you can go beyond just boiling water."

"Watch it!" Self-control slipping, she scrunched a piece of paper.

Cautiously, Ranma back off. "Hey, I'm just kidding..."

Akane took a deep breath to release her anger. "So..."

"...So...what?" Waiting for her to continue, he blinked.

She looked up to meet his eyes. "So...You really liked it?"

"...Well..." Ranma blushed. "I mean...It was...I..."

She just stared at him as he continued to stumble over his words to find the right thing to say. Suddenly, she smiled. She knew exactly what he was trying to say. "Thank you," she told him.

He jolted. "What're thanking me for? I didnt even say anything yet."

Akane ended the conversation by turning her attention back to her homework. She didnt need him to. She knew all she wanted to know. She just left him there standing there clueless and blushing. See, what she knew that he didn't was that it wasn't about what he said. It was about what he didn't say. Everyone knew that if there was something wrong with her cooking, Ranma would be the first to let her know.

Akane frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She knew it was wrong to keep fooling everyone. She didn't feel good about it. But there was just something about seeing how everyone expressed there happiness and pride in seeing her do something she had never been able to do. Hearing comments that raised her confidence instead ones that bashed it. It was only a temporary high though, because in the end, it really wasn't her glory.

She adjusted her clothing on her body. She suddenly liked the way her daisy dukes hugged her form, fittingly. Akita had been right. They really did emphasize her hips. She wasn't necessarily sure if it was good thing or a bad thing though. She guessed she would find out in a few minutes.

After her terrible first attempt, Akane had decided completely against the make-up. Today she would just go natural. She didn't want a repeat of that disaster. But just for taste, she tied a blue ribbon in her hair. She had to admit...She looked pretty cute.

She found Ranma training in the dojo. She paused and watched as his sweat slicked form went through disciplined movements. At this point, she wasn't necessarily sure if he even recognized her standing there. He didnt even bother to look in her direction. She decided it was time to make her presence known.

"Hey, I'm going to the shopping mall. You wanna come?"

He still didnt look her way. As a matter of fact, upon hearing her voice, he only paused momentarily in the middle of a kata, before continuing. "Nah," was his reply.

"You sure?...We can stop for dessert. My treat."

Finally, he stopped his training and looked in her direction. And when he did, Akane couldn't necessarily read the lost expression on his face. It was a mix of different emotions. She could only recognize a few. Exhaustion, irritation, wonder... maybe awe. She couldnt really read him as well as she would have liked.

After several seconds of no reply on his part, she spoke again. This time a frown replaced her smile that had been there seconds ago. "Well?... Do you or not?"

"Um..." He seemed to have lost his train of thought. "...S-Sure."

Akane's features softened. "Ok...Well, I'll meet you out front." Ranma only gave a nod.

As she turned and left the dojo, she felt his stare glued to her. Just like last time. But unlike the previous time, it didnt make her uncomfortable.

**...**

**My first update in quite a while. Sorry about that. My computer crashed a while back and I ended up losing all my data (including my fanfiction outlines and chapters). So I'm starting fresh. Aside from that, I've just been too preoccupied to write anything.**

**Unfortunately this chapter was a disappointment because it originally had more scenes. I did not have the time to include those extra scenes so I decided to just put them in the next chapter. Anyway, if you like it, please review. Depending on reviews I may post the next chapter in a few days.**

_Next Chapter: The second part to Who Says I'm No Good?_


	10. Who Says I'm No Good? Part 2

**Desperate Measures**

**...**

**Chapter 10- Who Says I'm No Good? Part 2**

**...  
**

"Ranma," Akane whispered. "Why are you staring?" The pressure of her fiance's gaze made her skin flush. At first she hadn't minded. She figured that him staring at her had to be a positive sign. But now they were a block away from the dessert parlor and she could still feel his steel blue pupils glued to her. It reminded her of the way he gawked at her the other day. When she had put on make-up.

She hadn't messed up again, had she?

"I'm not," was Ranma's reply. A faint blush tinting his cheeks, he snapped his attention straight ahead.

"Then what were you looking at?"

He frowned at her. After many months of being engaged to him, she had come to expect his smart aleck retorts. If she even slightly suggested that he took any sort of romantic or sexual interest in her, he always retaliated with an insult. So she braced herself for the response that usually followed his frown.

"Man, Akane. Can't I just _look_ at you without being a pervert?"

She blinked. "But...I didn't call you a pervert."

After a second had passed, he realized she was right. She hadn't. He confined his curious eyes to the rode ahead so they wouldn't make the same mistake again. Also, remaining quiet for the rest of walk seemed like a wise option. He wasn't sure what his eyes found so inviting about her, that they continued to sneak glances. He wasn't doing it on purpose.

_Stupid tomboy. What's she getting so paranoid for?_ Its not like she had much to look at. She was uncute, she had no figure, she wasn't sexy at all and she had nice legs.

Ranma cringed. Wait. That wasn't what he meant.

Sighing inwardly, Akane stared down at the ground. Men were so hard to read. They never just came out and said what they really meant. How was she supposed to know what he thought if he wouldn't express his opinion aloud?

...

"What a great game."

The highschool gym class had already been dismissed to the lockerrooms after a period of basketball drills. Gathering and putting away all the balls had been assigned to a few students who hadn't already had their turn. Akane had been one of them. Along with her friend Yuka, Akane departed the gym after the majority of their classmates had left.

"You were really good out there, Akane. I still don't see why you won't join the team."

Sheepishly, Akane giggled. After they had arrived at the girls' lockerroom, they came to find that the room was unusually quiet. Additionally, the several rows of lockers that should have been occupied at the moment weren't being used. Concerned, the two girls examined their surroundings.

"Where's everyone else?"

A single voice could be heard from further within the lockerroom. Akane exchanged glances with her friend. Following the voice, Akane and Yuka passed the showers and a few more rows of lockers until they reached the last two rows. The entire female portion of their class was crowded in the small area.

Sayuri was among the girls in the crowd and Yuka brushed her arm. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Miyo's doing cards again."

Straddling the bench, the fortunetelling girl aligned her tarot cards. Thick chestnut waves fell from her eyes as she looked up to address her client. Her glossy forest green pupils held an eerie mystique. "What is it that you seek?" Silence contained the viewers as they waited eagerly for the girl to pose her question.

"How does my future with Chiharu look?"

Miyo's features settled into a mild concentration. She scattered her deck of cards into constant circles before randomly selecting eight from the pile. After arranging the eight cards into four rows and two columns, she flipped a premeditated card over.

The facial expression that followed could have only meant disappointment. She held up the face card that was broadly known as The Lovers card. "The cards have spoken. I see a great descent in your relationship that will occur within the next month."

The viewers began to murmur amongst themselves. The eyes of her current client filled with apprehension. "I-Is that a good thing?..."

Miyo gathered her cards back into a deck and shuffled them. "The Lovers card in the reverse position symbolizes frustration and separation. You and Chiharu's relationship will began to weaken over the next few weeks which will eventually lead to a break-up and-"

"A breakup?"

The hushed murmurs of the girls grew into full-blown gossip. "They're going to break up?"

"But they're the cutest couple. How could that be?"

Panic overtook the features of the client. "But me and Chiharu love each other! H-He said he wanted to marry me. Why would we break up?"

"The alignment of the stars that you were born under are contrary to the alignment of the stars he was born under. Its a perilous combination. It wouldn't work out."

Expressing their pitty, the viewers went into a chatty state again. Yuka turned to face her friends. "Wow. I would have never guessed. Kira and Chiharu breaking up?" Not entirely sure what to make of the prediction, Akane just watched. She also realized that now wasn't necessarily the most appropriate time for this. "I think we should get going. The bell rings in a few minutes."

"But don't you want to have your cards read?"

"Yeah, remember," Sayuri coaxed. "Miyo hasn't been wrong yet. Not a _single_ time. I'm pretty sure you'd like to see what's in your own future when it comes to love."

"Not really," Akane said.

Miyo requested for a new client to come up. Seconds later a new girl sat before the fortuneteller and paid her fee. "What would you like to know?"

"What chance do I have of becoming famous?" the girl asked.

Akane parted from the engrossed crowd. "I'll see you guys in class." She made her way to her locker. Seriously. They were blowing it way out of proportion. Sure Miyo had a reputation for being quite accurate with her predictions. She hadn't been wrong yet. And following the event where Akane had gotten her cards read, everyone else had become awfully dependent upon the girl for information. In fact, Miyo's request quantity had increased so rapidly, she had begun making a decent profit from it.

Still, Akane would never understand everyone's fascination with it. Why spoil your future?

It wasn't like she didn't sometimes wonder herself what lay, five, even ten years ahead in her life. Knowing what was coming did often have its advantages. But on a lesser note, it also had its minuses.

What if you found out something you didn't want to know?

After stripping from her gym attire, she put on her uniform. A few of the other girls returned to their lockers as well, though they still went on about the current events.

Akane snuck a peak at the classmates that were still posing as an audience for Miyo's little card game. Realizing that there was about a minute or two to spare before the bell rang, Akane joined the captivated girls once more. Miyo had just finished up a prediction and judging from the client's smile and the calm attitudes of the viewers, everything was looking sunny for this girl.

Miyo gathered her cards. "Okay, that's it for today. Maybe tomorrow at lunch I'll be open for more clientele." A few disappointed moans rose from the audience and all the girls had turned to prepare for their next period class.

"Wait, just one more," a student pleaded. This student advanced past the others, revealing herself as a brown-haired girl. She donned a white-collared shirt and crisp gray slacks, which was typically the boys' uniform. Ukyo Kuonji, as she was known, took her seat before the fortuneteller, her money already prepared.

Akane suddenly took a curious interest, along with a few other students.

Miyo eyed the girl before setting down her deck. "Fine. You'll be my final reading of the day. What is it that want, Ukyo?" Eyes gleaming with purpose, she smirked. Obviously, she had thought long and hard about her request. "Its simple, Hon. I just need to know one thing."

"And what's that?"

"If me and my Ran-chan will end up together?"

Why was Akane not surprised? The few remaining viewers turned to see her reaction but Akane continued to watch, stoically.

Miyo let out a chuckle that was difficult to determine the emotion behind. She scattered her deck. "Well, actually that question is invalid. But I'm assuming you would like to know if you two will be romantically involved."

"Yeah yeah. Just tell me what you see." Anxiously, Ukyo scooted in.

The by-standers couldn't help but gather tightly around as well. Akane on the other hand, kept her distance. _This is bound to turn out interesting._

Miyo aligned her cards in a four by two arrangement again. Shoving the excess cards out of the way, she eyed her final client once more. "So, the information you request, Ukyo Kuonji, is whether you and Ranma Saotome have a future together in love?"

Ukyo nodded.

The lockerroom had grown dreadfully quiet and Akane wondered if the results of this actually required so much anticipation.

Miyo chose a card and flipped it over. The face of the card revealed an illustration of the sun. At the moment, the fortuneteller's emotion as she stared at the card was unreadable.

"The Sun card," she declared. "In the upright position it symbolises love, joy, and engagement or marriage."

Ukyo's face lit up. "So that's good, right?"

"Wait. Let me finish." Miyo's hand hovered over the seven remaining faced down cards. Pausing briefly, she chose a second card. As she flipped the card face up, revelation flashed across her face. "What!"

Ukyo glanced up from the card to her. "What? What is it?"

"The Justice card."

Uneasy, Akane suddenly scooted in a bit closer. A portion of her wondered why she had even hung around this long.

"What's the Justice card mean," one girl asked.

"The Justice card in the upright position means harmony, balance, and equality. Both cards synchronized predict a definite future of unrelenting love." Miyo looked up to face everyone. "Ukyo and Saotome's fates are sealed."

Everyone gasped.

Akane felt her stomach tighten. And the fact that Ukyo cheered ecstatically didn't help. "I always knew it! Me and Ranma Honey are destined to be together!" Any remaining silence in the lockerroom was disturbed by the school bell going off. The nosey viewers who had remained, through Akane pitiful and sorry glances before gathering their belongings and leaving .

"You don't think it's true, do you Akane?" Yuka asked.

It took the blue-haired girl a moment to grasp what had just been said. "I...I don't know." Was it possible? Was there any chance of truth behind Miyo's prediction? Akane followed her classmates out of the lockerroom and down the halls. After pondering the statement a few times, she came to a decision.

There was no way. "No. I don't believe it."

"Why not? Miyo always knows what she's talking about."

"I don't care. The whole thing is stupid! Their just cards." Suddenly, the entire notion of using a deck of cards to determine your fate sounded ridiculous.

"Akane, even you know that those cards are precise. They never lie. Remember the last time you had your cards read. Remember?"

"Y-Yeah...but..." Maybe it had been a total coincedence that Happosai had fallen ill after Miyo predicted it. Maybe it and the events that followed hadn't been completely related. The more Akane tried to convince herself, the more confused she became.

"Face it," Yuka said. "There's really only one way to find out."

"How?"

"You've gotta have Miyo read your cards. If she predicts the exact same thing about you that she predicted about Ukyo, then you know it can't be true. _Both_ of you can't be destined to be with Ranma."

Although her friend made perfect sense, Akane still held her ground against the idea. "I'll pass. I don't need some dumb cards to determine my future, okay?"

Yuka shrugged. "Well, if you say so, Akane."

...

Frustrated, Akane tapped her pencil against her desk. Her thoughts hadn't stopped racing for even a second. She had an assignment to do. How could she concentrate when her thoughts were constantly pogoing back and forth against the inside of her skull?

What was she so worried for anyway? She had told herself a million times that they were cards. Even though they had made many accurate predictions in the past, _all_ couldn't be accurate. Akane sighed. She cursed herself for not have leaving the lockerroom sooner.

Her fiancee sat a few desks away, doodling in a notebook. She assumed that the news hadn't reached him yet. What would he do once it did?

Suddenly she imagined Ranma, dressed in a traditional hakama. Ukyo stood at his side, clinging to his arm in wedding robes. They both wore merry smiles. Falling to her knees in defeat, she peered up at the newlywed couple. Cockily, Ranma laughed, one hand enwrapped around his wife, the other propped again his hip. "Heh. See ya, Tomboy. You were still uncute. Even all the way to the very end." The couple began to recoil into the distance. Ukyo waved at her. "Come and visit us sometime, Akane." "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure P-chan will keep you company." Akane ran after them. "Wait! Come back!" They still appeared further and further away, so Akane drove her legs to their full ability. I'm sorry, Ranma! Give me another chance. I'll change I promise! Ranma! Ranma!" The couple waved one last time before vanishing. She collapsed to the ground and sobbed.

Akane glanced over in Ukyo's direction. Cheerfully, the girl smiled while writing in her notebook. The dreamy expression that claimed her face every few minutes when she stared off into space could only be the result of one thing. She was really taking it seriously. Akane didn't recall ever seeing the girl this happy. Did it mean that much to her?

Akane sighed. So maybe there _was_ a chance. Maybe they _would_ end up together. The two had a twelve year old bond that Akane and Ranma's relationship just couldn't compare to. Not to mention, Ranma already considered her his _cute fiancee_. Wouldn't it make sense for him to go for the cutest of his options? Akane turned her attention back toward her assignment as her heart throbbed painfully.

'_Ukyo and Saotome's fates are sealed,_' Miyo's voice recited.

'_Miyo hasn't been wrong yet. Not a single time_.'

'_The cards never lie_.'

The more she attempted to ignore it, the more it bothered her. Now that she had witnessed that card reading, it had introduced a whole new field among her thoughts. Had the last past year of her life been a waste? The engagement, the chaos, the challenges, the adventures... Akane blushed. When Ranma had told her she looked cute after her haircut. Those little rare moments where it would be just her and him alone, where she would somehow become drawn - almost _ensnared_ - in the warm, striking blueness of his orbs. And then she would smell his scent and feel the faint warmth of his breath on her lips.

What about all the times he had sacrificed for her and gone out of his way to save her? She knew Ranma's kind nature allowed him to go out of his way to save anyone who was in need of rescue. But what about all the other things? Were they all for nothing? Was all the effort she had put it the last week to show him that she wasn't just uncute or violent or a useless cook all in vain?

Now she wanted to know the truth.

The school day concluded with the ringing of the bell. Gathering her notebooks and pens, she stood from her desk. She didn't waste time to pack her satchel with the books that she would need that evening. Today she was one the first students to exit the classroom, when normally she hung around a few extra minutes to speak to her friends or wait for Ranma. But today was a different story. There was something else she had to do.

...

"You wanted to see me?"

Akane stood before Miyo on the school roof. The normally indifferent girl, bared a feeble know-it-all smirk as she stared back at the Tendo girl. Solemnly, Akane swallowed.

"Um...Miyo, I called you up here because...I..."

"You want me to read your cards," the fortuneteller finished for her.

Akane nodded.

Chuckling, Miyo stated "Yeah, I thought I'd hear from you after what happened in the lockerroom."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I just...want to know if its real or not. Its not because I'm worried or anything. I mean, Ranma can be with whoever he wants."

"Akane, when have I ever been wrong? Either way, I can empathize how you're feeling. So yes, I'll read your cards." The girl reached into her satchel. "Besides, you're not the only one who is interested in how this turns out."

...

Exiting the building, Ranma scanned the mass of students on the school yard. Akane had left the classroom abruptly without waiting for him. He was pretty sure that she didn't have volleyball practice today. They always walked home together on Tuesdays.

He spotted a group of familiar faces that were often found where Akane was. Though, when approaching he came to find that the specific face he was looking for wasn't among them. Still, he greeted the girls. "Hey. Have you guys seen, Akane?"

"No. We were looking for her too. I think she went straight home."

"Hmm... Maybe she's upset," Sayuri suggested.

"...Upset about what?"

The girls eyed him. "What? You haven't heard? Ukyo got her cards read by Miyo today. It turns out, you two are fated to be together."

Ranma stared at them. Fated to _what_? "Who? Me and Ukyo?" He couldn't help but chuckle. "That's stupid. We're just friends."

"Well that's not what the cards determined. Anyway, if you see Akane tell her to give me a call." The girls left him standing there, contemplating. _Don't tell me they actually believe that nonsense_. He knew Akane did tend to get sucked into to all that rubbish about fate and destiny.

Just then, Ranma turned at the sound of a familiar voice. "Ran-chan!" Ukyo made her way over to him. The young chef greeted him with a heartfelt smile and Ranma couldn't help but stare at her. "Hey."

"If you'd like to stop by my place I'll fix you something good."

...

Akane fidgeted anxiously while she watched Miyo scatter her cards into circles. The fortuneteller sat crossed legged across from her client and aligned her cards in a similar pattern along the ground. She gathered the remaining cards into a deck. "So the information you request, Akane, is how your future with Ranma Saotome looks."

She nodded.

"Well, let's find out." Miyo's features molded with deep focus. She gazed along each individual card carefully as if making the wrong selection would bring fatal results. Eyes glued to Miyo's undecisive hand, Akane drummed her fingers together lightly. Finally, the fortuneteller made her decision. After flipping a card over, Akane saw that the chosen card looked oddly familiar. It had an illustration of a sun on it. A sigh escaped her lips and her muscles relaxed. There. She had been nervous for no reason. It was the same card Ukyo had gotten. The predictions weren't real. "The Sun card, right? Thats a good thing."

"No," Miyo said. For some reason, the girl's face had altered, disappointedly. "No."

"No what?"

"It's not the same. The card is in the reversed position."

Akane stared down at the card to see what she meant. The card was facing in Miyo's direction rather than in her direction. It was reversed.

"So what does that mean," she asked nervously.

"The Sun card when it's reversed symbolizes the opposite of the Sun card when it's upright. It predicts unhappiness, loneliness and broken engagements or marriages."

Akane gaped. "But...I don't understand." She stared down at the card along with the seven remaining face down cards. "What about the other cards? Pull another one."

Tensely, Miyo shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? You pulled another card when you did Ukyo's reading."

"Well...that's because Ukyo's request had gotten a positive calculation."

Wordlessly, Akane kept eye-contact with the girl, honestly clueless of what she meant. Miyo sighed and looked down. "If you really want further insight, I guess we could attempt it." The girl briefly studied the cards before flipping a second one. The face of the card revealed an image of a jester or joker.

Akane instantly awaited an explaination. The fortuneteller's emotions returned to a stoic state as she examined the card. "The Fool card in the reversed position."

She hadn't even been told the meaning and yet the blue-haired girl already grew nervous. These "reversed" cards didn't seem to provide her much hope.

"It symbolizes a bad decision," Miyo explained. "The two cards sychronized suggest almost no future for you and Ranma."

Akane couldn't tear her eyes away from the cards. Her heart sunk from it's location in her chest. "So...R-Ranma and Ukyo will..." The words couldn't leave her mouth so Miyo nodded in reply. Akane couldn't restrain the sorrow that took over her. "Thank you, Miyo." She reached for her satchel and climbed to her feet.

"Wait Akane," the fortuneteller continued. "It's not too late." Akane's mood had just plummeted and she wanted nothing more than to just go home and put all of this behind her. "For what?"

"The future can always be changed. Its never definite. You just have to take a different path."

"What do you mean..._different path_?"

Miyo gathered her cards for the final time and held them in her hands. "Every path we take has it's own destination. Or _outcome_. Whichever path you are currently taking is the wrong one. Change it. And your destination will change as well."

Akane's features furrowed. "I don't understand that."

Miyo smiled. "Just take my advice Akane. If you're not happy with the fate that was chosen for you, then you have to change it yourself."

That was ridiculous. You couldn't change your fate. Akane was sure of it. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miyo." She started toward the entrance to the building. Miyo grabbed her own satchel from the ground. Standing to her feet, she opened it to place her tarot deck inside. The chaotic arrangement of the deck left one single card hanging stray by its corner. When she moved to place the deck in the pocket, the card slid free from the others and hit the ground. Miyo finished tucking her deck away in the pocket before reaching for the fallen card. Noticing that it had fallen face up, she studied the illustration on the front.

...

Akane walked down the hall, scanning the faces of the remaining students. She wondered if Ranma was still around or if he had gone home without her. She approached one of the male students. "Do you know where Ranma is?"

"Uh yeah. You just missed him. He left with Ukyo about two minutes ago."

"...Oh." Her head hung low as she continued on her way. "Thanks." Slowly, Akane shuffled all the way home.

So he was with Ukyo. It shouldn't have really bothered her. But on this particular day it did.

When she arrived home she dropped off her school bag. As expected, Ranma hadn't made it home yet. She greeted her sister and father before climbing the stairs and starting toward her bedroom. The seperate articles of her uniform came off one at a time as she stripped from them. She chose a different outfit to wear.

Over the last year, she had realized that the safe haven of her bedroom had also become a sanctuary for releasing her emotions. She had cried in this room, knocked the door nearly off it's hinges, busted the window, and even nestled under the comforting safeguard of her blankets. And now, with all these emotions returning to her, the last thing she wanted was to be in this room. She had to get out for some fresh air.

Akane changed her clothes before leaving the house again.

...

Scanning the store windows at the shopping plaza was one of her favorite past times. She always found things on display that could distract her and give her at least a little happiness. She smiled at the cute music box in the gift shop window. The way the little figurine twirled and twinkled made her wish she could hold it for a second. Moving along to the next store, Akane stared at the magazine and book racks that were on display. Usually, she would automatically look for her favorite cooking magazine every month. But seeing as though she had already bought this month's issue, she settled for flipping through a J-Pop magazine instead. After a few minutes she put the magazine back on the rack and moved on.

The next store she passed she knew rather well by now. The windows were lined with clothed mannequins and rays of colorful lights flared inside. Not certain of what she was looking for, she stared through the window. She had caught the attention of several shoppers as well as the employees at the check-out counter. One of them waved at her. Akane waved back and reached for the door handle. Jingles sounded as she entered the small boutique. For the third time she took in the unique scent of the shop, which seemed to have died down a bit since she last visited.

"Hi, Akane."

Akane smiled politely, before approaching Akita at the counter. "How's it going?"

"Nothing much. I just clocked in about two hours ago so I don't get off of work until later on tonight. But I do have a break in about fifteen minutes. You should hang around. There's something I wanna tell you anyway."

"Okay," Akane agreed. She relaxed outside until Akita's break arrived. Then the two girls went to a nearby parlor to buy dessert. "How was your day," Akita asked. "You look kinda sad."

"I'm not sad. I was just thinking about something."

Akita scooped at her ice cream and laughed. "Well, you remember when we went to the mall and I had convinced that old guy to sneak me some free lingerie?"

Akane nodded.

"So later on that night, I went back to pick them up. And like we agreed he met me in the parking lot. We just talked for few minutes about nothing in particular. I noticed that he was kinda stalling for some reason so I reminded him of the real reason why I was there..." Akita paused to take a bite of her ice cream. "Turns out he wanted something in return."

"Uh-oh," Akane drawled.

"I know. I tried to bargain with him. I told him that I'd go on a date with him. Or even give him a few pictures, but he was being extremely greedy. He wanted something upfront. We argued about it for a minute and that's when I realized...I probably wasn't going to get that lingerie. So when i tried to leave, the bastard thought he could overpower me."

Concerned, Akane gawked at her. "What happened?"

"Oh, I got away easily. Pricks like that should think wisely about how they treat a girl."

A brief silence rose before Akane responded. "You know, you really shouldn't put yourself in situations like that... What if you don't get away next time?"

Akita rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, Akane. Why would I leave the house unarmed to go meet a guy late at night in a parking lot? Thats just ignorant."

Akane could tell she was missing the point.

"Besides, I've done it before and none of the guys turned out to be as big a pervert as he was. But anyway, how did you like your new clothes?"

"I'm not sure."

Sipping her soda, she hiked her eyebrow. "What do you mean 'you're not sure'?"

"Nothing. Nevermind...Look, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead," Akita said.

"Do you believe in that divination stuff?"

"You mean like horoscopes and all that?...Yeah, I guess. I read my horoscope all the time."

Akane shook her head. "I mean like tarot cards."

Akita thought about it. "Eh...Not really into all that. Why?" Just seeing the worried expression on Akane's face was a good enough response. "Did you find something out?"

"Sort of. But I'm not really sure whether to believe it or not."

"If it said something like '_Your future will be filled with tragedy and misfortune_', I wouldn't worry about it. Those cards can be a load of bull sometimes. They do that just to scare people."

Akane stared at her dessert. "But I don't know about this one..."

"Well, what did it say?"

She explained about how she had been curious as to whether her fiance and herself would end up together. That was as far as she got before Akita cut her off. "Fiance? You never told me you were engaged."

"Well, actually...It was our parents who set up the engagement."

Smirking suggestively, Akita propped her elbow on the table and rested her cheek in her palm. "What's his name? Is he cute?"

She frowned. "His name's Ranma...And he's a jerk."

"Do you guys even want to get married to each other."

"Well..." Gradually, her skin flushed. "If we _did_ have to get married, I don't think I would mind. Him on the other hand..."

Akita encouraged her to continue from where she left off. Akane explained how the cards had revealed that her and Ranma didn't have a future together. "Okay. So what?" Akita said. "So you two wont end up married. Why's that so bad?"Akane explained how that meant that he'd end up married to his _other_ fiancee.

Akita nearly wasted a spoonful of ice cream on herself. "_Other_ fiancee? So he's one of those whatchamacallits...polygamists?"

Akane laughed, weakly. "Not exactly. Its a long story, but the point is I just wanted to know about our future. And now I know. I'm not sure what to do about it. The girl who read my cards said something about if _I change my path, my destination will change as well_...Whatever that means."

"Oh, I think I heard that in a movie once. Basicly it means to change the way you're going about things. There's a reason why he'll end up marrying her instead of you. Maybe you'll end up driving him away."

"But how?"

Shrugging, Akita licked her fingers. "I can't tell you 'cause I don't know anything about your relationship. Do you two get along okay?"

"Barely. We fight a lot."

As if it was obvious, Akita replied, "Well there's your answer. Stop fighting with him."

Akane frowned. "But it isn't _my_ fault. Its because of _him_...Mostly."

She shrugged again. "Maybe its just not meant to be then. Face it, if you two can't get along even _half_ the time, there's no way you'd make it in a marriage. Just give him up."

"I...I'm not going to do that."

Akita's eyebrow hiked. "So...you _love_ him?"

"N-No!" She tried to supress her blush but it was too bold to conceal.

"Then I don't get it...Why bother if you don't care about him? Anyway, just change your path like the girl said. If you usually fight with him, be nice to him for a change. Say nice things, flirt with him. Do something different!"

Akane stared at her friend as she considered it. But what could she do?

...

Ranma rested his hands behind his head as he made his way home. He had just finished dinner at Ukyo's place. _Man_, he thought. _This whole tarot card thing has gotten Ukyo completely whacked out._ The entire time she hadn't stopped going on about how fate had proven they were supposed to be together. And how she had always known it and yada yada yada. Ranma had tried his best to convince her that they were just dumb cards. No one should trust their whole future in them. But it seemed like the chef hadn't heard a word he said. She was too brainwashed. He knew once she suggested that he sleptover for the next few nights, it was time for him to leave.

This whole talk about predictions was a bunch of garbage. Why couldn't that weird chick just leave that stuff at home?

Ranma suddenly remembered what Akane's friends had told him. He was pretty sure Akane wasn't stupid enough to take this rumor about him and Ukyo seriously. She wouldn't believe it like everyone else did, would she?

And even if she did believe it, she probably wouldn't care.

He arrived at the house. "I'm home!" Abandoning his shoes, he started down the hallway. The delicious aroma of dinner met his nose. When he slid the shoji door aside, he found just about the entire family sitting in the living room. They simply turned to look at him, but said nothing. The members of the Tendo family wore peculiar expressions on their faces that Ranma couldn't comprehend.

But it was enough to inform him that something was wrong. "What's going on?" He also noticed that one member was missing. "Where's Akane?"

Kasumi smiled, warmly. "She's in the kitchen." Hesitantly, Ranma glanced toward the kitchen doorway. From the looks they were giving him, obviously they were expecting him to go in there. Backpack still on, he shuffled toward the kitchen preparing for whatever surprise awaited him. Why his heart had begun pounding, he wasn't sure.

He ducked under the hung drapes. "Hey, Akane. Why'd you leave school so so-" He came to an abrupt halt just before the counter. From edge to edge it was lined with plates and platters of pork, noodles, soup, steamed vegetables, rice, and pickles. The same aroma from earlier re-introduced itself. He looked to see an apron-clad Akane standing on the opposite side of the counter holding a pot of freshly cooked stu. Her smile genuinely extended when she saw him. "Welcome home, Ranma-kun. I made you dinner."

Ranma froze. "...H-Huh?..."

Akane made room for the pot on the counter. "I'm sorry I didn't get to walk home with you after school. There was something else I had to do." Ranma couldn't bring himself to form a verbal response. Dumbfounded, he just continued to stare.

"Here. Let me get that," Akane suggested. She reached for the straps of his backpack and slid it from his arm slowly. He didn't stop her. Humming angelically, she carried it with her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He just watched her.

Nabiki and Kasumi peeked their heads in the doorway. They studied the pig-tailed boy as he stood motionless in the kitchen, glancing around at the wide variety of foods in front of him.

"My...You don't think she's getting back at him for something, do you?" Kasumi asked.

Nabiki shook her head. "He must have really done it this time."

**...**

There's chapter 10. Thanks for being so patient with me.

I really appreciate all the support and reviews so far. Also thank you to The Ultimate Otaku for the excellent suggestions. Let me know what you think. I can't accurately predict when the next update will be so we'll just have to pray on it.

Thanks again for reading.


End file.
